Dime si quires que te bese
by kagome smile
Summary: Bella daba vueltas de aquí para allá. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo haría para que ese niño posara sus labios en los suyos por fin? Edward la miró estupefacto, Bella tenía los labios temblándo y él podía hacer que temblaran por otra cosa. EdxBe UA. M por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Twilight. La verdad yo he escrito varias historias pero estan colgadas en el otro extremo de Fanfiction, sobre Inuyasha. No me corresponde a mi decir si son los mejores, pero son buenas. Esta vez quería probar algo diferente, como estoy afanada con Twilight y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello quise escribir un one-shot que mostrara el infinito amor que Edward y Bella se tienen (aunque sea una historia alterna). Espero que les guste (:

* * *

**Dime si quieres que te bese**

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se quitó la coleta. Miró a su costado para cerciorarse de que él aún estuviera ahí, luego sonrió. Caminó hasta quedar a su altura y se sentó sobre la hierba.

Edward no abría los ojos.

Frunció el ceño y miró para el lado contrario; admirando la vegetación del lugar, el hermoso azul del cielo, el sonido de un pequeño río que debía de estar cerca de ellos…

—**Ahhh…—**bostezó Edward.

E interrumpió toda la magnificencia del prado.

Bella volvió a mirarlo con ojos penetrantes, tratando que él se volteara para hacerle frente de una vez. Pero cuando vio que el chico iba a abrir los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y volteó el rostro avergonzada.

_Idiota_. Pensó.

Edward abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la nuca de la chica. Apretó la mandíbula fastidiado. ¡Había estado mirándolo un ratazo y cuando él por fin la miraba ella volteaba su cara! ¿Cómo es eso? Talvez la niña necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito…

— **¿Estás dormida?—**le preguntó.

Bella sintió como su corazón palpitaba como loco. No contestó, quería que pensara que estaba dormida.

Edward sabía que estaba despierta, pero decidió seguirle el juego, así que cerró los ojos lentamente e hizo que su respiración fuera cada vez más lenta. Ja. Así ella pensaría que él estaba dormido.

Bella se volteó lentamente cuando no escuchó más la respiración de su acompañante. Lo vio 'dormir' pacíficamente y le dio un poco de envidia. ¡Solamente él podría dormir en un momento así! Ella con las justas podía cerrar los ojos teniéndolo a su lado. Él la ponía demasiado nerviosa como para dormir.

Se acordó de la primera vez que Edward la había traído a este prado. Ella se había peleado con su madre y había huido a la casa de él. Él quiso convencerla de que regresase, pero ella no quería volver a pisar ese suelo, así que la sacó para que despejara su mente y para que pensara con claridad. Bella no se opuso. Cuando llegaron al claro ella se mostró totalmente asombrada. No tenía idea de que él conociera semejante lugar escondido entre el aburrido pueblo de Forks.

—_Vengo aquí cuando no quiero verle la cara al más mínimo ser_—le había dicho—_. Es mejor así. Los insectos no me molestan._

Pero a ella sí le molestaban. Le daban asco. Cosita.

Decidió dejarlo así, sin decir nada en respuesta. Solo quería pasar un tiempo con él.

Desde ese día, todas las tardes después de la escuela, iban en el coche de él a ese lugar. Y a pensar de que ese día no había tenido ningún inconveniente en su casa, quería despejar su mente.

Con él, claro.

Hoy había llevado música para compartir sus audífonos con él. Para estar más cerca de él. Pero Edward no había querido escuchar música con ella, o de ella.

—_Vengo aquí a pensar, mujer—_le había dicho—_Escucha tú._

Dudó si sentirse ofendida o no. Finalmente decidió que no. Total, estaba a su lado.

Se quitó los audífonos y apagó su Ipod (que él le había obsequiado), luego volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

Empezó a picarle la nariz y estornudó levemente. Lo vio fruncir el ceño. Ahora que se ponía a pensar…sí le había pasado algo ese día. Algo que tenía que ver con él, obviamente.

Edward era el enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas. Ella era una de las mejores amigas de Edward. Ella y él estaban siempre juntos, no durante clases, porque las tenían separadas, pero sí durante los recesos. Angela la había jalado a un lado en la salida para hablar en privado. Bella ya se lo veía venir.

—_Creo que ya te debes de haber dado cuenta_—le dijo seriamente.

—_Claro que sí. _—le había contestado ella.

—_Mira_—continuó Angela_—, yo no te digo que no puedas ser su amiga, ni hablar con él. Pero la gente está comenzando a hablar y me dicen cosas que no me están gustando mucho. Sé cómo te comportas con él, se que parece que te lo estas ligando, pero yo sé que esa es tu forma de actuar. Solo te pido que te moderes más ¿comprendes? Siempre le estás tocando el pelo o cosas así. Todo el mundo me dice: 'Es tu enamorado', 'Ella es tu amiga'. Estoy quedando mal ¿ok? _

A Bella casi le dan ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo. A ella también le molestaría que dijeran esas cosas sobre ella y su enamorado, claro, si tuviera uno.

—_No te preocupes. Ya entendí. _

Ella había entendido, así que Angela se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente. O eso pensó. Luego se fue, con él.

Ella había manejado hasta aquí sola, con su viejo coche. Había encontrado el prado sin su ayuda y había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas. Hasta que apareció él y dejó que su orgullo apareciera. Cuando él le preguntó si todo estaba bien ella fingió que sí. Entonces él se echó en el prado.

— _¿Porqué te fuiste sin mí?_—le preguntó.

—_No quería interrumpirte. _

Y ahí había quedado todo.

Se mordió el labio cuando él rozó su mano con la suya. ¡Maldita sea, que bien se sentía eso!

Contempló su maravilloso cuerpo, lo tenía solo para ella y ni siquiera podía tocarle el rostro. Lo había prometido, no quería más problemas.

Bella sabía perfectamente que él ya había tenido relaciones sexuales años anteriores. Sabía que no habían significado nada para él y eso la hacía sentirse muy bien. O eso pensaba. La verdad era que no sabía como sentirse al respeto. Quizás le daba envidia que alguien más lo haya visto desnudo y no ella.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al pensar eso. ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! Ella no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, menos con él.

Pero siempre pensó que sería totalmente divertido darle unos cuantos besos en las mejillas, ir bajando hasta sus labios…besar coquetamente su cuello…

¡NOO!

Ella nunca le había dado un maldito beso en los labios y no se pondría a pensar en la posibilidad ahora.

Sin embargo… si él se lo pedía… qué podía hacer ella.

Y no sería un zorra por hacerlo, no, solo era una muchacha enamorada.

Enamorada de un chico que le pertenecía a otra.

Miró atentamente los labios perfectos de Edward. Tenía que reconocer que había hecho un buen trabajo al durar todos estos años tratando de no besarlo. Merecía una medalla por eso.

Pero, él no sentía nada por ella ¿cierto?, entonces jamás de los jamases tendría la posibilidad de mandar su amistad por el caño por un 'accidente'.

Un casto beso en la comisura.

— **¿Qué tanto piensas?**—le preguntó Edward.

Bella se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos abiertos mirándola directamente. ¡Y ella mirando sus labios!

Se alejó un poco de él y se puso de pie. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía porqué.

— **¿Qué tienes?**—le preguntó preocupado.

Bella comenzó a caminar en círculos rápidamente. Totalmente roja y con las manos y pies temblándole. Dudaba si decirle o no sobre lo que había hablado con su señorita enamorada.

Edward caminó hasta ella y la cogió de los brazos. Bella reventó cuando esos se posaron en ella de esa forma y cayó al suelo. Edward la siguió y la abrazó con dulzura mientras ella sollozaba. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho, pero fuera lo que fuese tenía que solucionarlo ya.

Bella no dejaba de lloriquear. ¡Dios! ¡Como odiaba verla llorar!

—**No puedo, Edward, no puedo. **—había soltado la chica.

Bella quería que Edward la suelte de una buena vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuanta de que la estaba haciendo sufrir aún más? Pero él solamente fortaleció el agarré que tenía.

— **¿Qué sucede? Dime, por favor, dime lo que he hecho mal.**

¡Dios mío! Eso era el colmo. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada que le causara tanto dolor. Ella solita se había enamorado de un chico prohibido. De un chico que no la quería. Ella había permitido eso…

—**No puedo estar más a tu lado…**—soltó, por fin.

Sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Un golpe seco. Y no sabía porqué. Hasta que miró hacía arriba y vio como él la había soltado. Él la había dejado de abrazar y ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para soportar su propio peso.

Edward estaba paralizado. ¿Ella había dicho qué?

—**Lo siento…**—murmuró mientras sentía que las lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza. Edward aún no respondía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, ella no lo quería a su lado? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Era su amigo, su mejor amigo ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? ¿Acaso existía algo más valioso que su amistad?

Le pasó la respuesta por la mente, rápida, como un rayo.

_Amor._

No podía pensar en eso, ¿verdad? Eso no podía ser verdad. Él no podía amarla, ¿no es así? Ella no podía amarlo, sería una locura.

—**Hablé con Angela hoy, **—ugh, Angela. No hablaba con ella directamente hace días, es más, ya no sabía si ella aún lo quería—**ya sabes de qué, bueno, la cosa es que no podemos seguir viéndonos como lo hacemos. Está mal. Angela se siente mal. Yo me siento mal. No sé que hacer, de verdad. Quiero que me ayudes, por favor. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

Edward no sabía que hacer. ¿Debería dejar de ver a Bella solo para salvar su relación con Angela? O ¿debería seguir viendo a Bella, incluso verla aún más, y echar a perder lo que tenían él y Angela? Pero, ¿qué era lo que tenía con Angela exactamente? Ya no se hablaban, ya no se miraban, solo se besaban y eso no le bastaba.

Miró a Bella atentamente. Vio como las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a tocar sus finos labios. Oh Dios, cuanto daría por ser él el que pasase por sus labios.

Podía mandarlo todo al caño ahorita. Podía decirle que no quería dejar de verla y plantarle un beso de una buena vez. Pero, ¿ella querría?

Edward la estaba mirando más de lo normal. La estaba examinando. Dejó de llorar por un momento y sintió que se estaba acercando a él.

Tanto…que parecía que la iba a besar.

¿Y si lo hacía?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso solamente a ella se le podía ocurrir qué hacer cuando un chico la besase? ¡Dios! Tenía dieciséis años y aún se sentía mojigata al pensar en un casto beso en la comisura. Pero, claro, acompañado de unos buenos pensamientos de él y ella sobre la hierba…

Edward sintió como ella se ponía nerviosa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si ella no quería besarlo? ¿Sería mejor pedirle su permiso? ¡Oh, mierda! Él era bueno en estas cosas, él debía saber como actuar en esta clase de situaciones. Nunca había pedido permiso para besar a una chica y no comenzaría ahora… ¿o sí? ¡Maldita sea, es que era Bella! Bella lo traía loco. No quería cagarla.

¿Había sentido Angela esto antes de besar a Edward? ¿Acaso él la había besado de una manera tan salvaje? ¿Como la besa un hombre que quiere acostarse con ella? ¿Le habría murmurado palabras picantes a su oído mientras se acariciaban mutuamente? ¿Habría mordido su oreja mientras pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos? Carajo, ni siquiera la besaba aún y ella ya estaba alucinando.

Edward ya había tomado u decisión. La iba a besar…

Bella estaba esperando pacientemente, ¿la iba a besar o qué?

O talvez… él se sentía tan nervioso como ella. Sonrió como boba al pensar en la posibilidad.

Edward la miró desde su altura. Tan callada, con esa sonrisa de ángel en su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y los labios le temblaban con cada movimiento de hacía. Estiró su mano para tocarle el rostro con delicadeza, pero la dejó caer cuando ella borró esa sonrisa tan hermosa de su rostro.

¡Oh, mierda! Dejó caer su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro. ¿Qué cosa estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería su permiso?

Abrió los ojos como platos. Claro, eso era. Edward sí estaba nervioso. ¡Lo común! Ellos eran amigos, por no decir los mejores, era rarísimo que se besaran. Él quería su permiso para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Idiota.

—**Edward…**—murmuró la chica— **¿Quieres…?**

Edward le tapó la boca. Bella se puso totalmente roja cuando él la miró de una manera tan profunda, como si le estuviera rogando.

—**Dímelo**—le pidió gravemente—**Dímelo, Bella. Dime si quieres que te bese. Dímelo. Argh, no lo soporto.**

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta ella se acercó a él y posó sus labios de un solo golpe sobre los de él. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, o mejor dicho, con la boca de ella en la suya.

Y la besó.

Y ella le respondió.

Y fue absolutamente fantástico.

Tal parecía que iba a tener una charla poco cordial con Angela.

* * *

Dejenme sus comentarios a ver que les pareció. (: Hagan click en Go!


	2. Tengo las Hormonas alborotadas

no pense continuarla, creanme, pero luego... mejor lean (:

* * *

**Tengo las Hormonas alborotadas**

Bella's POV

Solté mis cosas con brusquedad cuando llegué a mi carpeta. Jessica me miró confundida y luego siguió la dirección de mis ojos.

—Oh, claro. Cullen ya llegó. —dijo y frunció el ceño por solidaridad.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y volteé la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Pero, apenas entró, Angela se lo jaló a su sitio y lo besó como si estuvieran solos, de una manera tan salvaje que hacía que el más mandado del salón se sintiera un mojigato de primera.

Ugh.

—No sé que se cree—dijo Jessica intentando no mirar la escena—. Pareciera que le gusta que todo el mundo la mire cuando hace eso.

—Bueno, dicen que las mejores prostitutas no cobran.

Y nos reímos tan fuerte que sentí que me faltaba el aire. Jessica se acomodó el cabello y se sentó a mi lado.

Últimamente nos habíamos vuelto más unidas que nunca. Pero, creo yo, que es porque por fin encontramos una cosa en común: nuestro desagrado por Angela. Y no era un desagrado salvaje como los agarres que tenía con Edward Cullen, sino uno bien controlado.

Aún recuerdo cuando le dije a Jessica de mi conversación con Angela antes de irme al prado para encontrarme con Edward.

— ¿Enserio te dijo eso?—sus ojos brillaban con excitación, como si le agradara la idea de alejarme de mi mejor amigo.

—Así es—contesté mientras caminaba a paso rápido hasta el estacionamiento—. Creo que está volada. ¿Cómo puede pedirme semejante cosa? Digo… es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Si Angela se entera… bueno, no creo que nada bueno salga de eso. Bien sabes que ella tiene el instituto a sus pies.

Hice una mueca como si no me importara que Angela Webber fuera la chica más popular de la secundaria, capitana de porristas y novia del chico más guapo de la tierra. Pero por dentro estaba que me moría de la angustia.

—Nada… no sé. Quizás debería seguir su consejo.

— ¿Dejarías en paz a Edward Cullen?—no me gustó como usó la frase "dejar en paz". No es como si yo lo acosara ni nada.

— ¿Dejarlo en paz? ¿De qué hablas? Somos solo amigos…

Jessica no pudo evitar reírse divertida mientras yo trataba de explicarle los límites de la amistad entre un chico y una chica. Y a mí no me gustaba Edward Cullen… demasiado.

— ¡Oh, por favor!—chilló— ¡Como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que ustedes traen algo entre manos! Es decir, siempre están juntos y se miran de una manera tan…

—Shh. Ya fue. ¿Todo el mundo piensa así?

Jessica asintió.

—No me sorprende que te lo haya dicho—se movió a mi alrededor inquieta—. Si yo tuviera un enamorado como Cullen también tendría miedo de que alguien pudiera quitármelo.

Oh, a eso venía el cometario de Angela. Celos. De todas maneras no era capaz de robarme el novio de una de las chicas más lindas del pueblo y no era mala persona, así que ni siquiera pensaría en la posibilidad. Y yo entendía, seguramente nuestra confianza intimidaba de sobre manera a la pobre Angela. Pero, ¿debía dejar de juntarme con él?

—Voy a pensar—le dije antes de subirme a la vieja camioneta—. Te cuento mañana, ¿vale?

Jessica asintió y caminó de regreso al instituto.

¡Era increíble que esa misma tarde, después de prometer no hacer nada que malograra la relación de Edward y Angela, lo haya besado! Realmente ya ni podía confiar en mí misma y mis estúpidos sentimientos. Pero en ese momento…cuando acercó su rostro al mío lentamente…

—_Dímelo__—le pidió gravemente—__Dímelo, Bella. Dime si quieres que te bese. Dímelo. Argh, no lo soporto._

Me había preguntado si quería que me besara. ¿Acaso él también quería besarme tanto como yo deseaba? No lo sé.

Miré hacia adelante, a la popular pareja. Angela pasaba sus dedos por el cabello dorado de Edward y este sonreía. Su amor era tan fuerte que me lastimaba. Estaba esparcido por cada rincón del instituto y no había forma de escapar de él. Aparté la mirada y froté mis ojos para no dejar que él resto viera mis pobres lágrimas. No era un buen momento para ponerme a llorar. No aquí, no frente a ellos.

Por suerte, el timbre sonó y yo salí disparada hacia los baños del segundo piso, donde nadie me encontraría. Una vez ahí me senté en uno de los cubículos e intenté calmarme. ¡Pero dolía tanto! Y toda la culpa era mía.

Yo había dejado que él jugara conmigo.

Yo lo había besado.

Yo había aceptado dejar de ser su amiga y convertirme en su juguete por un día.

Y el dolor que me había causado la separación era puramente mío.

Aparte, descubrir que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen no fue la mejor de las noticias, fue todo lo contrario. ¿Quién confiesa que ama a un chico que jamás la verá de esa manera en un baño? Pero ya no había marcha atrás, no cuando había pronunciado las palabras que habrían hecho de mí una esclava del amor.

—Te amo, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ganas, te amo—dije mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas—. Mierda, no sabes cuánto daño me hace esto…

Pero, por suerte, nadie podía oírme. Eso debía ser un secreto, nadie más que yo podía saberlo.

Una vez tranquila decidí salir al recreo. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Afuera el ambiente era parecido al del salón: el amor de Angela y Edward estaba por doquier. Busqué a ver si divisaba a Jessica o a otra persona cerca para ir donde ellos, finalmente, después de caminar sin rumbo por el comedor, encontré a Mike. O más bien, él me encontró a mí, ya que se acercó rápidamente para ofrecerme su sitio en la mesa.

Mike fue uno de los primeros en hablarme cuando me cambié de instituto, cuando vine a mudarme a Forks con mi padre.

—Hola, Bella—me saludó sonriente—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Tomó mi mano y me jaló junto a él. En la misma mesa estaban Jessica, Erick, Tayler y Lauren. Jessica vio como Mike tomaba mi mano y frunció ligeramente el ceño, así que rápidamente me solté. Pero Mike volvió a tomarla—y con más fuerza—así que fue inútil el intento. Intenté sonreírle a Jessica una vez que me había sentado, pero ella no me miró, seguía mirando a Mike totalmente fastidiada.

No era un secreto que Jessica y Mike habían tenido un intento de enamorados, pero lastimosamente, (sobre todo para mí) no había funcionado.

—Dijo que le gustaba otra persona—fue lo único que respondió cuando le pregunté por qué habían dejado de salir juntos.

Y no pregunté más, ya que no quería tener otra enemiga más.

En cuanto a mi relación con Mike… yo intentaba que las cosas no se pasaran de la raya. Le había dejado bien claro que solamente quería ser su amiga y él pareció entenderlo, pero tenía sus lagunas mentales donde se olvidaba que no compartíamos los mismos sentimientos.

Miré a Edward de reojo sentado junto a Angela con el rostro aburrido.

Suspiré. ¡Menuda ironía! Era un pentágono amoroso. Jessica estaba enamorada de Mike, él de mí, yo de Edward y él de otra. Me sentía atrapada en las novelas antiguas donde todo el mundo ama a la persona equivocada.

—Cullen te está mirando—me susurró Jessica.

Automáticamente mis mejillas enrojecieron y no pude evitar volver a verlo. Edward retiró sus ojos de los míos cuando ambos se encontraron.

—No parece—le contesté ligeramente decepcionada. A mi lado, Mike dio un respingo.

Jessica sonrió emocionada, le encantaba hablar de chicos.

—Cómo sea, solo vi cómo volteó a verte. ¿No es raro? Te desecha y luego te mira. Que pendejo.

Traté de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa, pero su comentario solo lograba hacerme sentir peor.

Así era como se veía nuestra relación ante el resto: un rechazo. El rompecorazones había desechado a una chica más. Yo no era más que el número mil de su lista de admiradoras.

—Demasiado—le contesté y me levanté.

— ¿A dónde vas?—me preguntó Mike y se paró a mi lado.

—A servirme un poco de cheesecake.

—Te acompaño.

Y caminó atrás mío como si fuera un guardaespaldas… o un perrito. No quise ver que rostro puso Jessica cuando Mike caminó a mi lado preguntándome si quería ir a ver una película este fin de semana, ni que tan fuerte sonaron las risas de Tayler y Erick cuando, gentilmente, lo rechacé. Era suficiente con tener que soportarlo yo misma.

—Ah, vale—me respondió notablemente decepcionado.

—Lo siento, pero este fin de semana iba a salir de compras a Port Angels con Jessica, ya se lo había prometido.

—Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión.

Asentí mostrándole una sonrisa que no prometía nada.

Al llegar a la fila de comida cogí un jugo de naranja, pero parecía que el cheesecake iba a tomarme un rato. Mike estaba a mí aún a mi costado, pero como no iba a coger nada de comer estaba haciendo la fila más larga. La gente estaba comenzando a quejarse, pero Mike estaba decidido a quedarse bien plantado detrás de mí hasta que yo haya cogido mi pastel.

—Eh… Mike, será mejor que vuelvas a la mesa. Esto va a tomar un tiempo.

—Puedo esperar.

La mujer detrás de mí y de Mike soltó una queja bastante fuerte.

—Serio, Mike, no es necesario. Esto va a tardar bastante.

Entonces, pareció darse por vencido, porque se fue a sentar de vuelta a la mesa. Una vez que la gente comenzó a avanzar me sentí más aliviada.

Cuando estuve segura de que no me verían, volteé el rostro hacia la mesa de Edward, pero él no se hallaba ahí. ¿En qué momento se había parado? Quizás se fue a besuquear con su novia en el patio trasero.

—Hola.

Y al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca a mí di un saltito. Me estaba saludando y debía dejar de reaccionar como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Digo, solo me estaba hablando… después de mucho tiempo.

Fue como si mi corazón comenzara a bombear con fuerza, como si el último mes no hubiera existido, ni siquiera parecía quedar en mí rastros de estar molesta o herida. Ya que, al voltear a verlo sonreí como si nunca hubiera roto mi corazón.

—Hola.

Fue entonces cuando me tocó recibir mi pedazo de cheesecake. Maldición, tenía que salir de la fila. Pero, cuando lo hice, Edward también lo hizo, quedando frente a mí.

—Quería hablar contigo—murmuró—. Pero parecía que nunca había un buen momento.

—Dime lo que viniste a decirme ahora. Tengo que comer mi pastel.

Edward rió y pude sentir como mi cuerpo dejaba de sostenerme. ¡Acaso podía ser más patética! El chico me volvía loca y no podía ni siquiera actuar como una persona bien equilibrada. Genial, Bella.

—No tomará mucho tiempo.

—Te escucho.

Pero Edward no continuó, se quedó mirándome a los ojos, como si intentara saber lo que estaba pensando, pero, realmente, era preferible que no lo supiera. Debía ser demasiado triste pasar una y otra vez los recuerdos de tu último beso con esa persona. Sobre todo cuando tu cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a tus emociones.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?

No esperó mi respuesta, solo me jaló del brazo hasta salir de la cafetería y subir a los baños del segundo piso, donde yo solía esconderme, ya que nunca pasaba nadie por ahí. Era como si no existieran. Cerró la puerta con llave y me miró fuertemente. Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. Estábamos solo, como la última vez y no creía ser capaz de controlarme. Él era perfecto y yo lo quería tanto…

—Bella—susurró mi nombre lentamente, como si le doliera—, lo siento. Lamento haberte ignorado desde lo que pasó en el claro. Yo…no tengo idea de cómo sucedió. Te pido perdón y te garantizo que no lo haré nunca más…

Y esas palabras, dichas tan rápidas y tan crueles, destrozaron lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Si con solo pensar que no me quería era suficiente como para hacer que mi cuerpo estuviera cerca al desastre, como si quisiera darme un colapso nervioso, escucharlo de sus propios labios era como clavarme todas las dagas existentes. ¿Acaso no podía ser más caballeroso e irse en vez de quedarse a ver cómo me desmorono? ¿De verdad le disgustaba tanto que quería verme suplicarle?

—Yo… no… —no podía articular palabra.

—… A menos que tú quieras—terminó.

Entonces, la situación giró a la izquierda. ¿Él dijo qué?

—No te entiendo, Edward, de veras. Tú tienes novia y a mí no me quieres, entonces…

—No lo sé Bella, créeme que yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que estoy sintiendo—dijo—. Pero, sé que no te quiero lejos de mí.

Y dicho esto besó mis labios.

Estaba segura en un 99% de que tenía que alejarme, darle una cachetada y marcharme de ahí rápidamente. Pero no. Lo único que hice en ese momento fue besarlo como hambre y amor, haciéndole sentir cuánto lo había echado de menos. Enterró sus manos en mi espalda, intentando pegarme aún más a él, cuando ya no había más espacio. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acomodándome mejor. Después de estar besándonos un rato, me separé de él y lo abracé. Él contestó mi abrazo.

— ¿Por qué…?—la pregunta murió en mi boca.

Él me separó lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos profundamente.

—No lo sé. Pero esto me gusta.

Sonreí como idiota. Me sentía una completa zorra.

—No podemos estar haciendo esto, Edward, tú no me quieres.

— ¿Tú me quieres?—preguntó y no supe qué contestarle.

Pero no iba a darle el lujo de jugar como mejor quería conmigo.

—Ese no es el punto. Tú tienes novia.

— ¿Y qué?

¡Qué caradura!

— ¡Que yo no hago este tipo de cosas con chicos que tienen novia! Eso es ser una… bueno, no una buena persona.

—Yo creo que tú eres una excelente persona.

Y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Lentos besos, besos profundos y sensuales…

—Ahh…—solté un suspiro cuando mordió mi labio inferior.

Edward sonrió entusiasmado.

—Te gusta—no era un pregunta.

Comenzó a jugar con él como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Yo estaba en éxtasis, eso se sentía tan bien…

—Edward…—murmuré.

Y lentamente y con pesar lo alejé.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… no sé que estamos haciendo. Sé que no es correcto, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Me gusta—ya, ¿para qué ocultarlo más?

—Podemos seguir haciéndolo—sugirió.

—No quiero ser la amante de nadie, eso está mal.

—Vamos, Bella. Tenemos una atracción física alucinante, ninguno de los dos podemos dejarla. ¿Intentémoslo, vale?

Atracción física. Quizás por su parte, pero yo lo quería de verdad. Eso me iba a lastimar cada vez que me dejase para irse con su novia.

Edward me miró suplicante, no podía decirle que no a un rostro como ese. No quería decirle que no. Yo también lo necesitaba, yo también lo quería a mi lado y, estando mal o no, lo amaba con tal locura que era capaz de hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

—Vale.

Edward sonrió tan maravillosamente que me quitó el aliento. Luego se inclinó para volver a besarme.

Esto estaba tan mal…

* * *

Ya se ya seeee !! No me peguen pero tenía la idea tan fresca en la cabeza que no podia desaprovecharla. Se que Bella estaa quedando tan mal... pero es que esta tan enamorada de él que no puede evitarlo !

Aparte las cosas se van a poner mucho mejores, les aseguro. (: Dejenme sus comentarios (: y hagan click en GO!


	3. Cuento los minutos para verte

Hola (: Bueno aquí les traigo la conti qe me han pedido xD. Pero chicas, tienen qe sser pacientes porqe las ideas vienen y se van y me demoro en organizarlas todas (: Ojala les guste, este tiene un toqe varonil.

* * *

**Cuento los minutos para verte**

Edward's POV.

Fue como recibir un chorro de agua fría, como los que te lanza tu madre en las mañanas para levantarte. Pero esta vez era peor, Oh sí, mucho peor. Sobre todo porque era tu hermana la que te había despertado de tu bello sueño con una de las chicas más lindas. Pero, claro, Alice nunca admitiría su error.

Estaba parada frente a mí sin decir nada, con las manos en sus caderas, lo que significaba que estaba molesta por alguna cosa… y seguramente era mi culpa.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿cómo pudiste?—me reclamó en un do mayor.

La miré un buen rato tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había hecho ahora para molestarla tanto. Mm... no, no encontraba nada. Quizás es por la última vez que le presté a Emmet su frasco de maquillaje.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?—me quejé mientras me arreglaba el cabello y me levantaba de la cama. Hoy era viernes, último día de la semana que tenía que asistir a clases, genial.

Alice me miró como si fuera a saltar sobre mi pobre pellejo si no le respondía.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Edward. Por favor, respóndeme.

—No sé qué responderte porque no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Dime tú, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

Los ojos de Alice chispearon amenazadoramente. Sentí miedo. Miedo de una enana raramente hermosa, pero con un carácter dominante. Oh, sí, seguramente me comería si se lo proponía.

— ¡Edward!—chilló— ¡Te besuqueaste con mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien tan buena? ¡Es Bella, por todos los cielos! La estás usando. No puedo creerlo…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla hablar de "nuestro secreto". Bueno, al parecer, Bella no era la más callada de la escuela después de todo. A menos que Alice la haya interrogado, eso sería otra cosa. Recordé mi sueño, era perfecto hasta que Alice me despertó. Solos ella y yo, Bella y yo, haciendo lo que habíamos acordado: ser amantes.

— ¡Alto!, ¡Alto!—la callé. Alice me miró ofendida—Para mi defensa, ella no protestó cuando pasó. Es más, ella está de acuerdo en hacerlo de cuando en cuando, cada vez que la oportunidad se presente.

Alice roló los ojos, como si fuera de esperarse aquella reacción por parte de Bella.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Cómo no iba a esperármelo? Es Bella.

Habló de ella como si fuera algo predecible. No entendía nada… digo, cualquier chica hubiera estado de acuerdo en participar en esa clase de relación: tendríamos toda la acción, las charlas, los momentos y ningún compromiso, ninguna atadura, ¿acaso no era perfecto? Y yo pensaba que Bella también lo había visto de aquella manera.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver que sea Bella?

Alice mi dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas idiota, Edward. Por favor, contéstame algo: ¿Acaso no te dijo ella repetidas veces que tú tenías novia y que eso iba en contra de sus principios?

Sí, lo recordaba. Cuando aún quería negarse.

—Sí.

— ¿No te parece que si ella fuera una de tus zorritas te hubiera dicho sí a la primera?

Oh, sí. Bella se resistió mucho, hasta que mordí su labio inferior como nadie lo había hecho antes… ¿cierto? Porque, yo era el único que había probado sus dulces labios rosados, ¿no es así? ¿Y porqué me preocupaba si Bella había besado a alguien antes que a mí? Supuestamente ella es solo mi compañera de besos, nada más.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Ahora déjame solo que me voy a cambiar, ¿vale?

Pero Alice no se fue. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me cogió de la oreja demasiado fuerte que se me salió un quejido. Maldita enana.

—No me vengas a joder, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que hagas con Bella, siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo, ya no me incumbe, pero ella es mi amiga y la vas a respetar, ¿me oíste? Si ella te dice que no, no uses tus encantos de Romeo y déjala en paz. Ella no es cómo tus amigas regaladas que darían el mundo por un beso tuyo. Ella tiene sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no voy a permitir que juegues con ellos.

Me soltó y sin decir nada salió de mi habitación dando un porrazo.

Me quedé mirando a la nada sorprendido. Alice nunca me había hablado de esa manera; sin duda, Bella significaba para ella más de lo que yo creía. Aparte, ¿cómo viene a decirme todas estas cosas sabiendo que yo no tengo intenciones de lastimarla? Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi amiga con derechos, mi amiga especial. Ella es mi Bella. Yo jamás podría hacerla sufrir, ni en mis peores pesadillas pensaría semejante cosa. De todas maneras, no voy a obligarla a hacer cosa conmigo que ella no quiera hacer, aún la respeto.

Y Alice tiene razón, Bella no es una de mis zorritas, por más que ella piense así.

Cansado de pensar en Bella más de lo necesario, me cambié de ropa y lavé el rostro. Abajo, Alice conversaba con Esme sobre mi conducta. ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con sus quejas a estas horas de la mañana! Ya podía imaginarme lo que estaban diciendo, comenzando por Alice y terminando con Esme, _Edward está fuera de control últimamente; Edward está pasando por un momento difícil y tenemos que apoyarlo; Edward no tiene suficiente control de sus hormonas; Edward es un chico atractivo que no tiene problemas para conseguir novia, no es su culpa; Edward no sabe tratar a las chicas; Edward es todo un galán, Alice, trata de entenderlo; Edward se cree un Romeo, puede querer con locura a una chica un día y al siguiente cree que encontró a su Julieta, Esme, pero todas siempre terminan siendo su Rosalina._ Bla, Bla, Bla. Mentira.

—Edward está jugando con Bella, Esme. ¡Mi amiga!—se quejaba Alice—Él no tiene idea de co se está sintiendo Bella en este preciso momento. Ella lo quiere tanto…

Un momento, ¿qué? ¿Que Bella me quiere… tanto? ¿Más de lo normal o…?

—No es como uno debería actuar con los amigos, te lo digo.

Ah, era eso. Solo un cariño de amigos. ¡Que idiota! Había pensado que enserio Bella podía sentir por mi algo más que una atracción física… que idiota…

—Bella debe saber lo que hace—agregó Esme—, tal vez no eran tan buenos amigos. Arriesgar una amistad tan buena de esa forma no es lo mejor. Solo hace las cosas más complicadas.

¡Que no éramos tan buenos amigos! ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Bella ha sido mi única verdadera amiga, la que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente. Nadie podía superarla, salvo, quizás, Angela. No por gusto estaba con ella.

—Pero Angela también ha sido muy buena con él, lo ha ayudado bastante. No puedo creer que la esté engañando.

— ¡Oh, Esme!—gruñó Alice—Angela no es muy diferente de Edward. Lo que él le hace no se diferencia en nada a lo que ella le ha hecho. Seguramente solo lo ayudó porque quería acostarse con él, típico de Angela Webber.

¡Esto era el colmo! Entendía que a Alice no le a agradase mi enamorada, pero aunque sea podía mostrar un poco de respeto. Digo, Angela sí me había apoyado un montón desde que mis padres fallecieron.

— ¡Ya, cállense!

Ambas voltearon a verme como si hubieran sido descubiertas en medio de un robo o secuestro. Es rostro en forma de corazón de Esme estaba avergonzado y la carita de Alice tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Edward—se disculpó Esme.

Alice tomó su maleta y, sin mirarme, salió de la casa. Pude escuchar como encendía su Porche amarillo y se marchaba. Debí estar realmente molesta, normalmente, no importaba que sucediera, ella se marchaba conmigo y con Emmet en mi Volvo. Bah, no me importaba, que haga lo que quiera.

—No importa, Esme. Alice siempre está molestándome.

Esme no me respondió. Seguramente pensaba que Alice tenía razón.

—Ya me voy—le dije.

— ¿No vas a desayunar?

—No, gracias. La rabieta de Alice me ha dejado sin apetito.

Esme me sonrió por compasión. Diablos, estaba haciendo mal las cosas.

—Bueno, Emmet pasó la noche afuera así que talvez no vaya hoy al instituto. Anda yéndote.

Asentí y sin más me largué.

Había algo hoy que hacía que deseara ir al instituto de Forks más que otros días. Quizás era porque me tocaba partido contra el equipo de Mike Newton y era una buena oportunidad para darle una paliza. Entonces, mientras planeaba el ataque a la defensa de Newton, entró Bella al estacionamiento con su chevy antiguo y ruidoso.

Bella Swan siempre fue mi mejor amiga, desde que llegó a Forks hace más o menos dos años hemos sido inseparables. Hasta que pasó _eso_. Realmente yo no tenía intención alguna de encontrarla de mal humor cuando se fue al prado sin esperarme. Y fue lo que me dijo lo que me hizo desearla a mi lado más que otras veces. Fue como un remolino de sensaciones, sobre todo la de protección, que me impulsó a besarla de aquella forma. Tan desenfrenada y pasional. Y desde ese día no he podido olvidar el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos.

Bella se estacionó lo más lejos de mi coche y caminó sin esperarme, ni saludarme, ni siquiera me miró. Maldición, ¿qué le pasaba ahora? Bella… Bella… Bella…

—Hola, Eddy.

Genial, Angela.

He estado saliendo con Angela Webber desde hace más o menos medio año. Ella es capitana de porristas y una de las chicas más bellas de toda la secundaria. Sinceramente me encanta… o lo hacía, porque últimamente he estado sintiendo que me aburro al estar con ella, digo, las parejas deben hacer algo más que besarse, ¿no?

Aparte, me llegaba que me llamara Eddy.

—Ya te dije no me gusta que me llames de ese modo, Angela. Por favor, párala.

Angela pareció fastidiarse y roló los ojos. Se acercó sensualmente a mí y me besó lentamente. Sabía que estábamos en un lugar público y que a gente seguramente estaba mirándonos de mala manera, pero ¡por Dios, soy hombre! No podía resistirme a eso. Pero últimamente mi cabeza había estado muy controlada por mi conciencia y sabía que tenía que parar.

—Ya, tranquila—le dije mientras la alejaba de mí—. Pueden vernos.

— ¿Y a _ti_ desde cuando te importa o que piensen los demás?—replicó.

La verdad era que no me importaba, pero no quería dejar mala impresión. No quería que el resto pensara que solo estoy hecho para agarrar. Miré a todos lados pero no había casi nadie en el estacionamiento…excepto Bella. Sentí como el corazón se apretujaba dentro de mi pecho cuando vi sus ojos chocolates con un dejo de tristeza. Había estado mirando. Me sentía fatal. Me alejé de Angela lo más que pude mientras miraba a Bella con total atención. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, porque respondió unas cuantas preguntas de Jessica, quitó la vista y suspiró. Entonces, comenzó a caminar aún más deprisa. Quería estar lo más lejos de mí. Era un idiota. Debía de arreglar las cosas.

— ¿A dónde vas?—me preguntó Angela cuando comencé a caminar detrás de Bella.

—Necesito arreglar un asunto.

No necesité de un gran esfuerzo para alcanzar a Bella en su casillero. Hoy estaba vestida con una blusa azul con un pequeño escote y unos vaqueros que combinaban perfectamente. Estaba deliciosa.

—Bella—murmuré.

Su pequeño cuerpo dio un respingo y su rostro ruborizado me miró medio enojado. Casi me pongo a reír de lo tierna que se veía en lugar de verse amenazante como ella quería.

— ¿Qué quieres?—casi me gruñó. Vaya, estaba molesta.

Ahora debía de contestar la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a _mi chica_?—intenté que las últimas palabras sonaran lo más perfectas posibles y, al parecer, había funcionado, porque, al instante, las mejillas de Bella adquirieron un rojo brillante y su ceño fruncido había desaparecido.

—No soy tu chica.

Reí. Me encantaba que quisiera negar lo obvio. Bella me dio la espalda y siguió arreglando sus cosas.

—Bella, ¿porqué negar lo obvio? Ahora tú también eres mi chica.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero fuertemente y me miró enojada.

—Yo no seré una polígama.

—Yo creo que ya lo eres. Ayer llegamos a un acuerdo y lo sellamos de una muy buena manera, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Bella se sonrojó cuando le mencioné nuestro acuerdo. No pudo negarlo.

—Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Bella comenzó a caminar a su siguiente clase, como si quisiera ignorarme, pero no la complací.

—Eh, nada interesante—contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Vamos, Bella, intento hacer un esfuerzo aquí.

Roló los ojos.

—Vale, fui a comer a Port Angels con Jessica para salvarme de una cita con Mike Newton.

Casi se me crispa el rostro cuando me lo mencionó. Arg, el imbécil de Mike Newton me tenía hasta la coronilla. Se ha pasado los últimos dos años hablándome de lo linda y hermosa que es Bella y no lo niego, pero ya me tenía cansado. Era un total ignorante, no tenía idea de quien era la verdadera Bella. Mike creía que Bella era una de sus chicas, que ella también caería rendida a sus pies como lo hizo Jessica, que a ella le gustaban los deportes y su misma música. ¡Error! Bella no tenía nada en común con ese tipo y mucho menos caería rendida a sus pies. No iba a permitirlo.

—Me fastidia ese Newton.

Bella me miró extrañada.

— ¿Y a ti porqué?

—Porque no te deja en paz. Siempre quiere salir contigo, ¿acaso no sabe que tú no lo quieres?

Bella se sonrojó y me di cuenta de que había hablado de más. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

—Ja. Algún día tendré que decírselo.

Bella arregló las cosas. Genial, ella era sorprendente, no se andaba en rodeos.

—O…podríamos decirle de lo nuestro.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi descabellada idea.

— ¿Acaso estás loco?—casi gritó— ¿Qué hay de Angela? Ella también se enteraría y todo se iría a la basura.

Ya había pensado en eso, que inteligente y considerada que era. Siempre pensando en los demás.

—Estoy un poco aburrido de estar pegado a ella todo el día. Podríamos hacer esto: tú quieres quitártelo de encima y yo necesito estar entretenido por un rato. La semana que viene ella se va de viaje por su campeonato nacional de porristas, esa semana tú y yo dejaremos de ocultarnos y haremos lo nuestro público, ahí Newton se dará cuenta de que no estás interesada y yo podría patearle el trasero cuantas veces me de la gana. El plan perfecto.

Bella se quedó pensándolo durante un rato. Sus ojos siempre iban para todas las direcciones cuando estaba considerando las cosas, cuando planeaba algo, cuando pensaba en las posibilidades.

—Me tratarán de zorra—y dale con ese tema. Bella no es una zorra.

—Yo me encargaré de que nadie se atreva ni a tocarte un solo cabello.

—Pensé que lo nuestro era puramente físico y que no había necesidad de sentirnos atados a nada—dijo temblorosamente.

Auch, dio en el blanco.

—Recuerda que solo será esa semana, después todo seguirá como estaba planeado.

Que lástima.

—Angela se terminará enterando, Edward, no creo que nada bueno salga de esto.

Que bien se sentía cuando pronunciaba mi nombre con su suave voz.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, Bella. Tú solo confía en mí.

Paró en seco y me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al salón de Trigonometría. Bella tenía que entrar a clases.

—De acuerdo.

Y se fue sin decirme adiós. Nuevamente no me miró. Me quedé parado en la puerta del salón hasta que el profesor me botó, luego me dirigí a clase de Lengua con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto iba a ser estupendo. Y lo mejor era que Bella no me había dicho que no.

* * *

De acuerdo, se que no dejo de poner a Bella en situaciones comprometedoras y a Edward como el galan que las conquista a todas, peroe so es lo que le da sason a la historia no ?? Jjajajajajaj estoy loca (: Pero en esete capi Bella se ha defendido un poco y mientras mñas avance vamos a ver como se enfrenta a sus sentimeintos. Por otro lado, Edward poco a poco se va a dar cuenta de como realmente lov e el resto y de como lo ve Bella.

Dejenme coments y hagan click en GO!


	4. Mi infierno personal

Hola gente (: Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir la continuacion, pero no he tenido nadita de tiempo. Aparte, por un momento se me fue la inspiracion. Pero hoy decidí que debía ponerla en linea de una vez. Lamento la tardanza y ojala disfruten.

* * *

**Mi infierno personal**

Había estado segura de que no podía irme peor de lo que me estaba yendo, pero no. Siempre tenía que empeorar las cosas, incluso cuando mi mayor deseo era que se solucionaran. Ahora estaba parada frente a la casa de Alice sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Maldita la hora en que me metí en tantos acuerdos. Acuerdos en los cuales involucraba al hermano de mi mejor amiga.

—Pasa—susurró desde el pórtico mientras yo la seguía.

Trague saliva, me estaba dando miedo.

Mis problemas empeoraron cuando le conté a Edward lo de Mike Newton y él me ofreció su "ayuda", pero ¿qué clase de ayuda puedes esperar del chico con el que besuqueas en secreto? Solamente su idea descabellada me hizo temblar. Y fue peor cuando Alice se enteró.

—Alice, déjame explicarte…—comencé mientras me guiaba hasta su habitación y, a pesar de que había estado ahí incontables veces, estaba segura de que sin su ayuda me perdería.

Pasé al lado de Esme, su madre, mientras me miraba sonriente. Su hermano Emmet estaba en la sala mirando un partido de futbol americano.

—Edward está en su cuarto—me dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.

—Eh, gracias.

—No viene a verlo a él—sentenció Alice al tiempo en el que me encerraba en su habitación.

Su cuarto estaba muy bien decorado, con persianas perladas y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, un maniquí de costura en la parte sur y una gran pantalla plana frente a la cama. Que envidia, mi cuarto no era ni la mitad de tamaño que el suyo.

—No puedo creerlo, Bella. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Estamos hablando de Edward! El mujeriego de mi hermano no sirve para una relación, entiéndelo.

Suspiré. Que gran revelación me había dado…

—Vamos, Alice, ¿crees que no lo sé?—sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par, mirándome atenta—. Pero… no puedo evitarlo. Por favor, tú entiéndeme a mí. _Necesito_ estar a su lado. Y esta parece ser la única forma de lograrlo.

El rostro de Alice se contrajo, parecía entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

—Pero, no estás quedando nada bien, Bella. Te ves como una…

—…zorra—coincidí—. Sí, lo sé. Por más que él me diga lo contrario yo sé que es así como me va a ver todo el mundo. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. Solo soy una chica enamorada, no una aprovechada y tengo poco control de mis sentimientos y no tienes idea de cuanto lo odio. ¡Maldición! Odio lo que estoy haciendo y en lo que puedo llegar a hacer por él. Me odio solamente por amarlo.

Alice prendió su equipo de música y puso uno de los CDs que le había prestado, uno de los que tiene guardado en caja fuerte para acordarse de que no quiere oírlos, con la excusa de que son demasiado importantes como para gastarlos. Igual, poco me importaba, a mí sí me gustaban. Pasó de largo hasta la canción número 12, "_I hate myself for living you",_ de Joan Jett. Perfecta para la situación.

—Mm…—meditó—Creo que no debería poner el volumen tan alto.

Vale… ¿qué?

— ¿Por?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Porque Edward sabrá que estás aquí y no quiero que vayas con él.

Y dale con la burra al trigo. Yo podía cuidarme sola, no muy bien, claro, pero podía intentarlo. Además, una parte de mí, sí quería que Edward viniera a buscarme. ¡Era algo incontrolable! Necesitaba estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía estar lo más lejos de él. Era como una alarma que se prendía cada vez que pensaba en estar a su lado, la cual sonaba a cada rato, y me advertía que era zona roja, de peligro y que una vez que la haya cruzado no iba a poder salir sin quemaduras.

—No me iré—dije a mi pesar.

Alice sonrió, se acercó a mí y me cogió de las manos.

—Bella, te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible por comprenderte. Pero, por favor, ayúdame tú también, haz un esfuerzo por ver las cosas como deberían ser. _"These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume"_—citó las palabras de Shakespeare, que daban justo en el clavo—. Las decisiones que estás tomando son muy peligrosas y tienen doble filo. Date cuenta que en algún momento la carga va a superar tu peso y no vas a poder levantar la cabeza, así que mejor evitar la desgracia antes de que ocurra.

No me sorprendió que Alice tuviera toda la obra en su mente al igual que yo, sobre todo porque ése fue nuestro tema en la feria de literatura y me la sabía de memoria como mi nombre y apellido. Lo que me sorprendió es que usara esa frase tan fuerte para describir lo que me estaba pasando, que no era más que un juego de adolescentes. Un momento, Romeo y Julieta también estaban jugando a quererse, estúpida realidad.

—Que la realidad se apiade de mí. Ja, ja, ja—Alice estaba seria—. Lo prometo, Alice.

Hizo una mueca para luego sonreír.

—Vale, confió en ti.

Se separó y prendió la televisión, estaban pasando un comercial de bronceadores, con modelos musculosos y apuestos.

—Sabes—mencionó—, creo que mejor te hubieras quedado con el niño ese… cómo se llama… ¡ah, sí! Jacob. Él te hubiera caído mejor que mi hermanito.

Rolé los ojos. Jacob y yo solamente éramos amigos, aunque él quisiera que fuera de otra manera. ¡Era el colmo! ¿Por qué no podía estar enamorada de Mike o de Jake que sí responden con la misma moneda? ¿Por qué debía querer al chico malo de la película?

Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón dio un salto. Podría ser…

— ¡Alice!—se oyó del otro lado— ¡Sé que tienes a Bella secuestrada ahí! ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!...

Edward gritaba mi nombre… Era como si yo estuviera a su disposición, porque al instante mi cuerpo reaccionó para él. Volteé a ver a Alice suplicante para que me dejara verlo, aunque sea para decirle que se vaya. Alice no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla pero sí soltó un largo suspiro. Genial, eso era un sí. Salté de la cama y caminé despacio hasta la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared de al frente y me mostró su mejor sonrisa cuando me vio salir. Casi me quita el aliento, estaba tan apuesto como siempre, él era simplemente perfecto.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

Estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando una pequeña voz me calló. Alice tenía razón, yo estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él me pidiera, sea bueno o malo, igual lo haría. Pero eso debía de parar, tenía que mostrar un poco de dignidad. Un poco… poco a poco podría lograr algo de respeto, ¿no?

—Vine a ver a Alice—junté bastante aire para soltar esas cortas palabras.

El rostro de Edward sufrió un ligero cambio: había fruncido un poco el ceño. Ja, esto era divertido.

—Ya lo sé y quiero que sepas que me has herido, Bella. Pensé que me querías más a mí que a mi hermana—dijo de una forma tan natural y melodiosa que por poco hizo temblar mis rodillas.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y qué? Yo soy tu mejor amigo. Vamos—me pidió.

Yo estaba con ganas de reírme en su cara.

— ¿A dónde?—le pregunté sin moverme a del lugar donde estaba.

Edward apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño.

—Es una sorpresa.

Sonreí. No me la creía. Si había algo que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Edward sabía que yo odiaba las sorpresas. Aparte, no me gustó su tono.

—Edward, saldremos en otra ocasión, ¿vale?—no pensé decirle algo así.

El magnífico rostro de Edward se descompuso. Me miraba con la boca semiabierta y los ojos hinchados. Estaba apretando los puños más de lo necesario, no se podía controlar. Y entonces me acordé. Edward sufría de problemas con el control de su ira, por eso, desde que lo conocí, me había acostumbrado a no enfurecerlo, a hacer todo lo que él quería para que esté feliz. ¿Podría ser que al negarle algo había causado que explotara?

La primera vez que Edward se había descontrolado frente a mí fue cuando me invitó a su casa por primera vez. Y no fue nada agradable. Había entrado a su cuarto sin su permiso y me había sentado en su piano negro. Recuerdo que Edward entró y me miró tranquilo. Pero cuando me paré de casualidad boté al suelo la foto que él tenía encima del piano… y enfureció.

— ¡¿Acaso te di permiso para entrar?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!—me gritó. Tenía los ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido de manera exagerada, la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en un puño.

—Yo… lo siento—me disculpé mientras trataba de calmarlo.

Me moría de miedo al verlo así, su rostro estaba totalmente descompuesto, él se había convertido en otra persona.

—Te lo pagaré, Edward. Pero cálmate, por favor cálmate—le pedí mientras intentaba respirar sin tener que gritar de miedo.

— ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!—se giró a verme y sentí sus ojos clavarse en mí como si fuera a hacerme daño, como un psicópata— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Eres una inútil!

Pero no tuvo que pedírmelo demasiado porque yo estaba más que dispuesta a salir de ese lugar y no volver a chocarme con él. Edward me dio tanto miedo que tuve un par de pesadillas dónde él volvía a perder el control. Por eso decidí que no quería volverlo a ver de esa manera.

Fue como revivir la pesadilla de hace años, la que no sueñas por que dejaste el recuerdo guardado en tu subconsciente. Edward apretaba sus puños demasiado fuerte, intentando controlarse. Pero sus ojos estaban empezando a volverse rojos de ira, tenía poco tiempo antes de que explotara. Me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciarle el rostro, como a un bebe.

—Edward, Edward, shh, shh. Cálmate, cálmate—susurré en su oreja. El cuerpo de Edward comenzaba a temblar—Vamos afuera, ¿vale? Llévame a donde querías que vaya, donde está la sorpresa, ¿vale? ¿Vamos?

Pero Edward parecía no prestarme atención. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más y sus puños parecían no retenerlo por completo. Me asusté e intenté separar sus manos.

—Edward, suelta…—pero apretaba las manos demasiado fuerte—. ¡Para! Te vas a hacer daño.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Edward intentaba calmarse pero no podía. Me estaba asustando, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no debía, no cuando era yo la que lo había puesto ahí.

Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal e instintivamente retrocedí un paso, pero Edward me tomó de la mano y me mantuvo a su lado.

—N-no…—le costó decir—. No te alejes… Bella.

Me sentí realmente bien cuando lo oí decir eso, pero no me calmé completamente. Aparte, ¿no era muy egoísta estar feliz cuando él estaba batallando internamente? Finalmente, cuando se calmó un poco decidí acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Mojé unos cuantos paños y los puse sobre su frente caliente cuidando no tocarlo demasiado, aún tenía miedo.

Edward estaba con la mirada gacha, seguramente estaba molesto conmigo por haberlo contrariado e irritado. Estúpida, idiota Bella.

—Lo siento.

¿Esa era la voz de Edward… disculpándose?

— ¿Perdón?—murmuré sonrojada. Edward era un chico demasiado orgulloso y las disculpas no eran su fuerte.

Edward roló los ojos, fastidiado.

—Que lo lamente, tonta. Sé que debería tener más control de mí mismo. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me digas que no.

Era más que obvio que todo había sido mi culpa. Jamás debía haberlo acostumbrado a mi disponibilidad para lo que el quisiera en un 100 %.

—Perdóname tú a mí—contesté.

—Que va. ¿Vamos a salir o qué?—dijo acercándose a mí—O, si quieres, podemos quedarnos tu y yo en este cuarto… solos.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué justo ahora se tenía que hacer el amante? Aunque, debía admitir, ninguna de las dos ideas estaba mal… Edward tenía su rostro a unos centímetros del mío y yo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco si no me besaba en ese mismo instante… hasta que…

"_El mujeriego de mi hermano no sirve para una relación, entiéndelo."_

Eso ya lo sabía… pero solo… un solo beso…

"_Las decisiones que estás tomando son muy peligrosas y tienen doble filo."_

Oh, sí. Y por ambos lados yo iba a salir echa pedacitos. ¿No sería mejor tratar de construirme un poco de autocontrol? Y no sé cómo lo hice, pero me alejé antes de que sus magníficos labios se juntaran a los míos. El rostro de Edward me miró incrédulo y fastidiado… de nuevo.

—Mejor salgamos—y me apresuré por salir de aquella acalorada habitación.

Edward caminó detrás de mí con indiferencia. Aún así, su rostro estaba más hermoso que antes.

— ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?—le pregunté y, por como me miró, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Tonto, Edward.

—Pfff..., a ti no te gustan las sorpresas, Bella. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos ya que no quieres una sesión de besos?

Ja. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Pero yo no iba a caer esta vez.

—Vamos a La Push.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sabía cuanto odiaba Edward estar en _esa_ playa. Y la razón tenía nombre y apellido: Jacob Black, mi amigo. Pero a mí me caía de lo mejor, era mi segundo mejor amigo, después de Edward y yo lo quería de cierta manera. Solo que a Edward no le gustaba la idea y a Jake no le bastaba eso. Pero necesitaba verlo, él era mi soporte.

—Como quieras—dijo notablemente mal humorado y caminó rápidamente.

Sonreí ante la idea de verlo molesto mientras yo me vacilaba con mi mejor amigo. ¿Pero que es lo que podía hacer una chica en mi situación? Aparte, no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué a Edward le fastidiaba tanto verme con él, digo, él sabe cuales son mis sentimientos, no por cualquier cosa acepté su juego de amantes, ¿no? Además, Jake era solo un hermano para mí, un niño.

Caminamos por la orilla hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa de campo. A no más de cinco metros la felicidad me ganó y el mal humor de Edward dejó de importarme y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta. No veía a Jacob hace bastante tiempo y estaba en éxtasis. Lo extrañaba tanto. Toqué el timbre con nerviosismo y oí como se levantaba del sillón de la sala con pereza. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que me iba encontrar.

Jacob me abrió la puerta tan sorprendido de verme como yo. Ese no era mi amigo pequeño, con el que nos vacilábamos de aquí para allá. No. Ese era un tipo demasiado sexy para ser Jacob.

— ¿Jake?—murmuré sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida.

— ¡Bella!—sonrió y me abrazó levantándome del suelo.

¿Había crecido? ¿Estaba todavía más fuerte? ¿Qué era lo que comían estos quileutes?

— ¡Jacob! Estás…

— ¿Hecho una pedazo de cuero? Ja, lo sé—me reí por su comentario, él siempre tan loco.

— ¡Pues sí! ¿Qué es lo que has estado comiendo y porqué no me has invitado? Yo también quiero ser bonita.

Ambos reímos como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, tonta? Tú siempre has sido bella.

Me sonrojé por lo decía. Maldito mentiroso. Sin decirme nada me volvió a acunar en sus brazos y yo feliz le respondí el abrazo.

—Te he extrañado tanto…—suspiré.

Hasta ese momento no sabía cuanto tiempo lo había estado echando de menos.

—No más que yo. Aún no puedo creer que tu amiguito te haya dejado libre por fin. Ya estaba empezando a darme por vencido.

—No digas eso…

Entonces alguien me separó de Jake. Volteé molesta para ver quien me había separado del abrazo de MI amigo y fue cuando me acordé.

Oh, Edward estaba ahí y no estaba nada, nada feliz. Miré a Jacob de reojo y pude ver que, ahora, él tampoco lo estaba.

—Jacob…—dijo Edward notablemente molesto.

—Edward…—respondió Jacob de la misma manera.

—Oh, mierda—murmuré.

Maldito infierno.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno... hasta aquí llego por hoy. Ojala les haya gustado y esta vez prometo no demorarme tanto con la continuacion, dejenme sus comentarios y no olviden hacer click en GO! (:


	5. Plan fallido

Hola (: Que le dije? No me demoré nadita en subir la continuacion jajajaja. Disfruten...

* * *

**Plan fallido**

Edward's POV.

Bien, para empezar, no sé de donde saque el "sí" cuando Bella me dijo que quería darse un paseo por esa apestosa playa llena de imbéciles. Sí, imbéciles que se la pasan todo el día babeando por Bella o cualquier otra chica que pusiera sus finos pies en su mugrosa arena. ¿El peor de todos? Jacob Black, el "amigo" de Bella. Amigo mis bolas, ese tipo está loquito por ella y no sé como esa tonta no se da una puta cuenta. Aunque talvez ella siente algo por ese tipo ya que a no estar lejos de su casa se fue corriendo a verlo.

Idiota, idiota Bella.

Tocando el timbre como desesperada hasta que el puto ese le abrió la puerta. ¡O mierda! ¡Ese tipo esta gigante! ¡Qué! ¿Cómo pasó?

— ¿Jake?—murmuró Bella mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

¡A la mierda! ¿Sonrojarse por que un tipo esta bueno? Muy común de Bella.

— ¡Bella!—gritó el hijo de puta mientras abrazaba a Bella y esta reía.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. ¿No que solamente era amigos? ¿Porqué mierda ella estaba tan contenta de verlo? Sí, que va, yo no la dejaba venir porque ese tipo me da mala espina, pero… no fue mucho tiempo ¿o sí? ¿Tanto… lo había extrañado…?

— ¡Jacob! Estas…

— ¿Hecho un pedazo de cuero? Ja, lo sé—maldito vanidoso. Yo le voy a enseñar a Bella lo que es SER un pedazo de cuero.

— ¡Pues sí! ¿Qué es lo que has estado comiendo y porqué o me has invitado? Yo también quiero ser bonita.

¡¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?! ¿Acaso ella no pensaba que fuera bonita? ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Ella era una chica demasiado atractiva para su propio bien! Miren no más a los imbéciles que atrae…

— ¿Qué cosas dices, tonta? Tú siempre has sido bella.

Esto era demasiado… iba a romperle la cara al quileute ese… ¡Genial y ahora mientras reía como perra la vuelve a abrazar!

—Te he extrañado tanto…—suspiró Bella haciendo mi sangre hervir como si estuviera parado encima de una olla gigante. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que podía ver toda la mierda que hacía? ¿Qué eso no me iba a molestar?

—No más que yo. Aún no puedo creer que tu amiguito te haya dejado libre por fin. Ya estaba empezando a darme por vencido.

¿Amiguito? De ser por mí Bella no hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en este mugroso lugar por el resto de su vida. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de mí?

—No digas eso…

¡Oh, no! Ella NO dijo eso.

Esto se iba a ir a la reverenda mierda. Sin pensarlo dos veces alejé a Bella del idiota de Black y la atraje a mi lado. Ella al principio pareció molestarse pero su rostro se tranquilizó cuando le sonreí suavemente. Ja, eso siempre funcionaba. Por otro lado, Jacob me miraba como si quisiera cavar mi propia tumba. Como si tuviera los cojones para ponerme un dedo encima.

—Jacob…—dije notablemente fastidiado.

—Edward…

—Oh, mierda—murmuró Bella mientras se abrazaba más a mí.

_Así es, cuchito, te voy a romper la cara_. Pensé. Si fue fácil alejar al idiota de Newton este no me iba a dar muchos problemas.

—Pensé que te habías desecho de este tipo cuando volviste, Bella—dijo con molestia en su voz—. Creo que me equivoqué.

—Ella no se va a alejar de mí nunca, estúpido. Métete eso en la cabeza.

Vi como el rostro de Bella se sonrojaba furtivamente y maldecía en voz baja. No podía contradecirme, ella sabía que jamás la iba dejar irse de mi lado.

—Creo que eso es decisión de ella, ¿no te parece?

—Ella no quiere que la deje. Yo nunca voy a dejar que se vaya de mi lado.

Así, es perrito. Sufre. Bella es mía, putamente mía y nadie me la puede quitar de mi lado.

—Edward…—murmuró como si se estuviera quejando pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

Luego miró de nuevo al chucho e intentó sonreír. Aún parecía sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Y eso me encantaba, se veía tan putamente sexy cuando se sonrojaba.

—Edward—me volvió a llamar—, creo que será mejor si nos vamos.

¡Bien, mierda! No quería pedírselo por miedo a que me diga que me vaya a la mierda de nuevo, pero pareció leerme la mente. Esa es mi chica.

— ¡No, Bella!—gritó el tipo detrás de mí mientras la agarraba del brazo y la alejaba de mí.

— ¡Jacob!—se quejó Bella mientras la empezaba a jalonear— ¿Qué tienes? ¡Me estas lastimando, carajo!

Avancé rápidamente por dónde se la estaba llevando y le di un golpe en la cara, pero él pareció no darle importancia. Y seguía llevándosela a no sé dónde.

—Mierda, Bella—dije e intenté que no se la llevara—. Déjala, maldita sea. Ella no quiere ir contigo.

De pronto, el tipo dejó de avanzar y Bella intentó calmarlo. Luego, la miró por largo rato mientras comencé a avanzar hacía ellos una vez más y entonces…pasó. ¡Maldita. Sea. La. Puta. Madre! ¡La estaba besando! ¿Qué mierda? La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí que poco a poco la rabia iba aumentando. Carajo, me estaba a punto de dar otro ataque. Comencé a temblar e intenté caminar hacía ellos para darle otro golpe que esta vez sí iba a sentir. Entonces, Bella se separó rápidamente de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que él pareció no sentir. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Y yo ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo completamente porque la ira estaba controlando mi cuerpo!

— ¡Mierda, Jacob!—gritaba mientras sobaba su mano hinchada— ¡¿Qué concha estabas pensando?!

—No lo sé, Bella. Perdóname. Es que… te quiero, tonta. Te quiero mucho. Ya no lo soporto.

El rostro de Bella se llenó de colores y parecía calmarse, pero aún así tenía el ceño fruncido. Intenté calmar mis puños pero nada parecía dar resultado. Gruñí un poco mientras se me hinchaban las venas del cuello. En ese instante Bella corrió hacía mi encuentro y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe, intentando calmarme. Y lo estaba logrando. Poco a poco comencé a ver con claridad mientras me susurraba cosas al oído.

—Edward… Edward… cálmate. No fue nada, en serio.

— ¿Bella?—preguntó Jacob guardando distancia entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Jake?

— ¿Tú me quieres?

¡Ahora sí lo iba a golpear como se debía! Me levanté lentamente e intenté caminar hacía él, pero Bella se puso en medio y roja de la ira comenzó a hablar:

—Escúchame, Jake—comenzó—. Lo lamento, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú…digo, no lo sé. Eres mi mejor amigo. Yo sí te quiero, pero no lo suficiente. Aparte—pasó saliva mientras sus manos temblaban—, ahora estoy con Edward—soltó.

El rostro de Jacob y él mío se crisparon pero por distintos motivos. Él suyo, obviamente, esta destrozado, pero el mío estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Bella de "nuestra relación" para su beneficio y sin avergonzarse. Sin pensar. Y me gustó como sonó ese _"estoy con Edward"_. No lo sé, pero me hizo sentir tan feliz. Que marica estaba sonando, pero era la verdad.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró Jacob mientras me acercaba a MI Bella y la tomaba de la mano.

Los latidos de Bella estaban locos como si estuvieran en una carrera. Se moría de los nervios. Apreté su mano para inspirarle confianza, pero dudaba que eso fuera lo que transmití porque lo único que sentía era pura felicidad.

—Lo que escuchaste, ella está conmigo, así que no la vuelvas a tocar si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Bella dio un respingo a mi lado y pude ver intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Eso me hizo sonreír cuando quería moler a golpes al idiota que teníamos en frente.

—Bueno—dijo relajándose—, parece que me demoré demasiado. De acuerdo, Bella, no te molestaré más…

—No, Jake…

¿No? ¿Y yo?

—Aún podemos ser amigos, tranquila. A menos que tu guardaespaldas te lo impida—dijo mirándome.

—No te preocupes, Jake. Edward no va a hacer nada—dijo sonriente y apretándome la mano como advertencia—. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. Pero, Edward tiene razón. Estoy con él y más te vale ponerme un poco de respeto.

¿Respeto? Vaya que la chica sabía como escoger bien sus palabras. De todos modos, él niño entendería y por fin la dejaría en paz. Al menos mientras estuviera a mi lado, e iba a hacer lo imposible para que se mantuviera así. Bella se alejó un poco de mí y puso sus manos en ambos brazos del chico. Lo miró por un rato y suspiró. La sangre comenzó a hervirme e intenté no mirar lo suficiente. Pero era casi imposible, la tipa me estaba volviendo loco.

—Jake, vendré otro día, ¿sí?

—Mira ah…—dijo Jacob más calmado y la abrazó.

Bella regresó a mi lado no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso volado. Maldita perra. Sabía lo mucho que eso me molestaba y aún así lo hacía.

Caminó a mi lado sin decir una palabra, pensando. O eso creo yo, no lo sé, estaba muy ocupado mirando como su vestido corto dejaba al descubierto sus muslos. Sus pies descalzos se enterraban en la arena por que había dejado las botas que traía puesta en mi carro para no mancharlas. Hoy estaba espectacularmente deliciosa. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una gran roca en el mar y caminó hacía ella haciéndome señas para que la siga.

— ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te dio?—me regañó. Yo la miré perplejo y sin entender.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Edward, le pegaste.

Ah, sí. Eso fue genial.

—Te estaba jalando, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y tú le pegaste también.

—Sí, pero él es MI amigo y me da el derecho de hacerlo.

Estaba intentando hacer que nos peleáramos pero yo estaba extasiado, su declaración frente al tipo me había dejado más que contento.

—Y yo soy TU novio, así que tengo el derecho de pegarle a los tipos que quieran hacer algo con MI chica.

Pensé que ese comentario la iba a calmar, pero fue todo lo contrario. El rostro de Bella me miró indignado e intentó golpearme a mí también.

— ¡¿Mi novio?! ¡¿Tu chica?! ¿Qué mierda, Edward?—me gritó mientras sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas—. ¿No que todo esto era una farsa? ¿Por qué carajo me haces esto?

Y comenzó a llorar, pero no frente a mí, sino se fue a una esquina de la roca para limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿yo intenté defenderla de lo que sea que quería hacerle el tipo Jacob y ella me reclamaba? ¿O estaba molesta de que intentara defenderla alegando que era mi deber como su novio? No entendía ni una puta. Como fuera, me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abracé por atrás. Ella dio un respingo y escuché como su corazón latía con fuerza suficiente como para darle un paro cardiaco. Volteé su rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

—Bella…—susurré mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Perdóname por lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho para hacerte llorar.

Y era cierto, odiaba cuando hacía que su rostro adquiriera la mínima muestra de tristeza. Ella se acercó a mi oreja y me besó lentamente. ¿Qué…?

—Edward…—susurró en mi oreja, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sus besos bajaron hasta mi mejilla mientras recorría lentamente el camino hasta mis labios. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me estaba tentando como nunca. Intenté controlar mis impulsos de tomarla ahí mismo en la playa solamente por ser ella. De todas maneras, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento? Y sé que pudo haber sido la pregunta más estúpida debido a que yo nunca, nunca tenía problemas cuando una chica me gustaba pero… era Bella, ella no era cualquier chica.

— ¿Qué haces?—finalmente logré articular la pregunta.

Ella sonrió antes de besar mis labios con delicadeza. Ah… mierda, sí que era buena.

—Si eres mi novio…entonces déjame sacar provecho de esta situación también. No solamente tú puedes hacer lo que quieras e irte.

Un momento… ¿qué? Eso era algo que yo no quería escuchar ni en mis más aterradoras pesadillas, sí, las pesadillas donde Emmet corría de acá para allá en ropa interior de mujer.

— ¿Sacar provecho?

Bella rió como puta mientras volvía a besar mis labios de una forma tan sexy… que no pude evitar responderle el beso como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a hacer antes de morirme, y, siendo francos, no me importaba morir después de haber echo eso. Pero aún sentía que estaba mal, por algún motivo sentía que no debía estar haciendo eso.

—Bella…—susurré aún dentro de su boca—No creo que esto esté bien.

Ella se detuvo aún sonriente.

— ¿Porqué?

—No lo sé… creo que es porque tengo novia y no eres tú.

Pude ver como intentaba no reírse mientras yo estaba luchando contra lo que me hacía sentir.

—Pensé que tú habías dicho que ser amantes no era algo malo.

Auch. Usando mis palabras en mi contra, ingenioso Swan. Pero ella tenía razón, yo había empezado besándola para convencerla de estar conmigo sin yo tener que terminar con Angela y ahora… ¿me estaba acobardando? O era porque esto estaba empezando a salirse de control…digo, Bella me gusta, siempre lo había echo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que tenía miedo de perderla por hacer alguna de mis idioteces. ¿Acaso… estaba jugando con fuego? La miré por un largo rato mientras ella simplemente sonreía divertida. Seguramente esto le parecía divertido a la perra, jugar con lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Entonces, dijo algo que no esperé que dijera u mucho menos en estas condiciones.

—Edward, me gustas, por eso somos amantes.

No sé porque… pero por alguna razón esperé que dijera algo más… algo más profundo.

— ¿Y?—me atreví a preguntar.

—No hay ningún "y". Eso es todo.

—Vale, Bella. Eso ya lo sabía. Tú me lo dijiste. Y tú también me gustas, entonces…

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay más. Solamente quería que sepas que hasta ahí tenemos permitido sentir. No va a haber más. Por eso somos amantes, porque no nos amamos.

Y sé que a cualquier chico debió parecerle lo más sensato pero a mí no. A mi me dolió como mierda escucharla decir que no me amaba y no sé porqué. Yo no la amaba tampoco, pero sí quería que ella me amase. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Y ahora estaba envuelto en un dilema ¿Cómo no quererla más después de lo que ella me acababa de decir? Sin darme cuenta había estado empezando a cruzar la línea que ella acababa de marcar ¿Y me pedía que no avanzara? Eso era algo estúpido.

—Vamos—me dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en mis labios y se alejaba del mar.

La seguí como pude pero no volví a decir nada hasta llegar a mi casa, donde ella corrió al cuarto de Alice y no salió durante el resto del día. ¿De dónde sacó ese cambio de actitud? ¿Por qué ahora que pensaba tenerla a mis pies ella iba y me decía que solo le gustaba? ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué esta mierda me dolía demasiado como para terminarla ya? ¿Quería estar con Bella más de lo que debería? Necesitaba olvidarme de todo esto. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que ir a emborracharme por ahí con Jasper y Emmet?

—Jasper—lo llamé mientras él contestaba su teléfono como si ya estuviera borracho—, voy para allá. No te acabes todo el licor.

Y sin decirle mis motivos salí directo a su casa, pasando por el cuarto de Alice donde las escuché reírse con ganas. Y me dolió.

Maldita sea. ¿Acaso mi plan podía tener más fallas? Bella le estaba dando vuelta a mi juego y yo no podía hacer nada más que observar como me hacía trizas.

_Continuará..._

Ohhhh siiiiiii. Jjajajajajajajajajajajaja. Sin ser mala, obviamente, pero me encantó que Bella le diera una cachetada invisible a Edward. Se lo merecía por estar jugando con sus sentimeintos. Sí, Bella le mintió al decirle que no lo ama pero es solamente porque ella tambien tiene un plan entre manos buajajajaja. Ojala les haya gustado (:

Dejenme sus comentarios y hagan click en GO!


	6. Al caño

Holaaaaaa (: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que realmente nose por que les gustas (: Acalrando algo del capitulo anterios, Edward estaba asi de grosero por su ataque de ira ya que él aun no podía controlarse lo suficiente. **

* * *

**

**Al caño**

Bella's POV.

Cuando Edward no dijo nada en todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa supe que mi plan estaba teniendo éxito. "¡Aleluya!, ¡Aleluya!" Canté en mi mente mientras lo veía totalmente desanimado. También pude notar que sus débiles intentos por seguirme el juego no tenían razón de ser, ya lo había decidido. No iba a dejar que Edward Cullen pusiera sus manos en mí. Y cuando me refería a "mí" hablaba del resto de mi cuerpo que él intentaba ver cada vez que me agachaba a recoger algo en clase de Biología. De todas maneras, él había empezado todo.

Cuando Edward me alejó de Jacob supe que debía actuar de una buena vez. Había estado pensando en eso durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Jake pero no tenía idea de cómo debería actuar con él para que se pusiera serio y, ya estaba científicamente comprobado que ser la chica dulce y buena que a veces era no iba a servir con él, sobre todo cuando tenía sus ataques de "Soy un papi y las chicas siempre están a mis pies". Yo también tenía mi propia maquinaria y era tiempo de hacerla valer. Siempre supe que él era un maldito mujeriego que se pasaba la vida de fiesta en fiesta y de chica en chica; hasta ahora Angela Webber ha sabido retenerlo lo suficiente y debería aclamar a la chica por eso, claro, si no fuera una completa zorra. Así que cuando mi cabeza por fin logró asimilar lo que Alice me había dicho supe que era la hora de bajarlo del trono. Y no había nada más que Edward odiara que el quedarse con las ganas. Y eso era exactamente lo que intentaba lograr.

—Voy con Alice—le dije al llegar a su casa y me metí a la habitación de su hermana sin esperar su respuesta.

Alice me miró como si no hubiera esperado volver a verme durante todo ese día.

— ¿Tan pronto de vuelta? ¿Qué te pasó?

Me encogí de hombros mientras caminé hasta quitarle el vaso de lo que sea que estuviera tomando.

—Ah…—dije mientras el licor pasaba por mi garganta—. Tú y Edward tienen un serio problema con la bebida, les deseo suerte a sus hígados—y me terminé el contenido del vaso.

—Me da igual, ayuda a ahogar las penas. Enserio, Bella ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y dónde está Edward?

Sonreí porque aún estaba feliz de mis grandes proezas de la tarde. Seguramente Alice estaría orgullosa.

—No lo sé. Seguramente en su cuarto descargando las ganas que me tenía.

Alice comenzó a reírse como loca y no estaba segura si es que me había entendido o si era por el ron que había estado tomando, pero a mí también me contagió. Así que éramos dos tipas riéndonos de la nada, con una mini nevera llena de más licor para tener una pequeña hora feliz.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo rechazaras!—decía sin dejar de reírse— ¡Cuéntame como fue!

Ya me había servido otro shot mientras dejaba de reír.

—Ya, ya. Mira, lo que pasó fue que cuando salí de tu cuarto hice molestar a Edward y le dio su ataque de ira—dije empezando a ponerme sería, pero el licor no me dejaba. Alice solo hizo una mueca—y yo muy marica le dije que haríamos lo que sea, que saldríamos. Fuimos a La Push porque se me antojó ir a ver a Jake y sabía que Edward se molestaría como mierda, así que ideé un plan—Alice parecía preocupada por lo que le decía, pero al mismo tiempo me miraba con emoción—, pensé en lo que hablamos y me cansé de estar a su disposición así que tracé límites.

— ¿Límites? Pero si ya hacen cualquier cochinada que se les ocurra—me reclamó.

—Shh, ya—la callé—. No importa, mis límites sentimentales pues. Alice, yo lo amo. Pero sé que él no así que como le dio su ataque de celos al verme con Jacob Black, que por cierto está hecho una cuero—dije y le guiñé el ojo—, empecé a actuar como una _amante_ de verdad.

Alice se acercó a la puerta mientras le ponía seguro y trataba de escuchar lo que fuera que quería oír.

—Bella, ven.

Me acerqué con cólera por haber interrumpido mi historia e intenté escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado.

—Jasper, voy para allá. No te acabes todo el licor—era la voz de Edward que parecía querer ir a disfrutar del resto de su mugroso día.

No podía dejar que él se fuera con los humos en la cabeza, así que me serví rápidamente otro shot y mientras me lo tomaba comencé a reírme como loca con Alice hasta que lo escuché dejar la casa. Eso debía haberlo echo creer que me la estaba pasando de lo mejor sin él. Cuando lo escuché cerrar la puerta de la entrada me senté suspirando en la cama de Alice y volví a servirme shots. Alice se acercó a mí sin decirme nada y me abrazó.

—Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Yo sé que él también te quiere.

Hice una mueca torcida que ni siquiera aparentaba ser una sonrisa. La última vez que hablé con Edward de sentimientos fue esta tarde y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Nos gustábamos. Pero a mi me gustaba demasiado como para aterrarme por el simple hecho de que pudiera dejarme y estaba segura de que yo no le gustaba lo suficiente como para que renunciara a su "amor" por Angela, o a cualquier otra chica. Estaba metida en un buen lío, lo sabía, pero no quería dejarlo. Así que iba dejar que nuestra química sexual, atracción física o como él quiera llamarlo fluyera hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que siento y que—finalmente—se decidiera por mí o no. Era algo sumamente egoísta y muy de puta, pero era lo único que necesitaba por ahora.

—Estoy cansada de verte deprimida por un idiota como mi hermano, así que saldremos—dijo mientras sacaba ropa de su enorme armario y me lanzaba un conjunto de Dior o no sé que mierda que a ella le gustaba tanto.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir a esta hora?—bueno, no era precisamente tarde, solamente eran las siete de la tarde, pero estaba segura que no encontraríamos una fiesta que no quisiera cobrarnos a esta hora, sobre todo por que no tenía nada de dinero.

—Jasper me dijo que Rosalie estaba dando una fiesta a la que iba a ir dentro de un rato y necesito una excusa para ligármelo, así que iremos. Aparte, no quiero terminarme todos mis tragos contigo, tragas como famélica.

Ambas reímos y como ya estaba un poco tomada no me pareció mala idea. Mañana le diría a Charlie que me quedé a dormir donde Alice y como a él le encanta que seamos amigas no me regañará.

Alice comenzó a probarse diferentes tipos de zapatos mientras intentaba combinarlos con sus falditas y sus tops. Yo solo me puse varios collares y unas cuantas pulseras más, me arreglé el delineador y la sombra de ojos y me cepillé el cabello. Alice no parecía contenta con que no me pusiera algo más… no sé, de diseñador, pero le aseguré que me vestido corto negro escotado era la sensación de todas las fiestas y que los chicos amaban mis botas. Y, por experiencia, era cierto. Así que no se molestó por arreglarme más de lo debido. Me laceó el cabello y cuando ella estuvo lista, con su top rojo, su falda negra y sus tacones aguja, salimos.

De todos los carros que los Cullen poseían el de Alice era el más lujoso. Un Porshe amarillo totalmente elegante y rápido. Pero el que más me gustaba era el de Edward, obviamente. Pero claro, no se me estaba permitido tocar nada porque lo más seguro era que nos quedaríamos varados a mitad de camino.

La casa de Rosalie esta a una media hora de la de Alice y cuando llegamos solamente estaban ella y Emmet intentando arreglar algo, pero como ya estaban borrachos no podían hacer nada sin sacarse las manos de encima.

—Por favor—les dije y ambos comenzaron a reírse como estúpidos.

—Oh, vamos, Rose—le dijo Emmet mientras intentaba meterle mano—. Falta un ratazo para que el resto llegue. Vamos arriba.

Rosalie reía como puta mientras Emmet la perseguía por todo su recibidor. Si hubiera estado frita me hubiera parecido divertido, pero aún estaba medio conciente y eso era la cochinada más aburrida de la tierra. Viendo a Emmet intentar coger a Rosalie frente a nosotras. Ugh.

— ¡Alice!—me quejé mientras la jalaba de su falda—Me dijiste que esto era una fiesta no un burdel.

Alice se había servido Vodka con no se que jugo y ya estaba histérica de nuevo, así que se empezó a reír e mi comentario y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Oh, cálmate—decía, su cara de borracha me comenzó a dar risa—. En cualquier momento llegan Jasper y Edward y el resto de gente y la vas a pasar de la puta madre, Bella. Ten paciencia.

¿Edward? ¡Acaso podía ser más estúpida! Me había olvidado por completo de Edward estaba con Jasper y que podían llegar en cualquier momento, aparte, seguramente Angela también vendría y se quedaría con Edward toda la maldita noche. Y eso no era nada bueno para mi plan. Digo, si quería que Edward se muriera de las ganas de tenerme debía _querer_ tenerme y con la zorra de su novia tendría todo y más.

¡Esto se me iba a salir de control!

Alice me alcanzó un vaso lleno de Whisky y porque estaba molesta me lo tomé de una sola. La garganta me ardió durante un ato pero luego sentí que todo estaba… bien. El poder del licor solamente hacía maravillas. A menos que alguien me cabreara y yo no era una muy buena alcohólica. Así que si no quería hacer una escena más me valía mantenerme alejada de McEdward y de la Dra. Webber-Cullen (1).

A eso de las diez y no se cuantos minutos más la gente comenzó a llegar. Fue una grata sorpresa saber que Rosalie conocía a chicos de La Push y que Jacob estaba dentro de su lista de invitados. Así que ya tenía con quien pasar el tiempo mientras Edward jugaba a las chapadas con su noviecita. Pero primero tendría que explicarle a Jake que solamente éramos un fraude. Puta, se iba a molestar conmigo buenísimo. Pero no me encontraba lo suficientemente sobria como para pensar en las consecuencias de lo que fuera a hacer y lo mandé todo al caño.

Me acerqué a Jake apenas lo vi entrar por la puerta y sin decirle nada me lo llevé junto con Alice que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Jake prometía y, si teníamos suerte, no solamente haría enfadar a Edward sino que Alice tendría un rato de diversión.

—Alice, ¿te acuerdas de Jacob?

Alice sonrió coquetamente y yo le mandé un ligero codazo.

—Claro, estas más grande Jake—dijo sonriéndole más de lo que debería y por un momento consideré alejarlos lo más lejos posible.

—El poder del gym-dijo Jacob sonriéndole y tomando un poco de lo que yo me había servido. O sea, licor puro— ¿Y tu novio, Bellatrix (2)?

Oh, no. Él no dijo eso…

Alice se puso a reír como histérica cuando Jacob pronunció mi viejo apodo.

— ¿Bellatrix? ¿Qué mierda…?

Intenté hacerlos callar mientras Jacob le contaba mi vergonzoso historial de apodos usados en La Push. Pero ninguno parecía importarle que la gente se burlara de mí, par de malditos.

—Ya, ya. Hace un año, más o menos, Bella siempre le hacía… cosas malas a los chicos en La Push, sobre todo a los mayores—dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y evitaba mis golpes—y como en ese momento yo me había leído todos los libros de Harry Potter le puse Bellatrix, como la bruja esa del libro.

— ¡Jake!—le grité.

—A Bella nunca le gustó.

Y los idiotas seguían riéndose de mí. Inflé mis cachetes y fruncí el ceño hasta que me dieron otro vaso de ron y ya me olvidé del asunto. Todo se veía tan divertido…

—Ya serio, Bella—dijo Jake mientras meneaba la cabeza borracho— ¿Y tu novio Edward?

— ¡Qué importa Edward!—grité—Debe de estar con su novia.

Jacob no pareció muy contento al oír eso pero no me preocupé, total, ¿mejor para él no?

— ¿Otra novia? ¡Oh, mierda, Bella! ¿Por qué siempre haces estas tonterías?

Y dicho eso me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo seguía riéndome con Alice. El abrazo de Jake se sentía tan bien… tan diferente a lo que se sentía ser abrazada por Edward. Completamente distinto, sobre todo porque podía sentir el cariño que Jake me transmitía a pesar de que estaba frita.

—Oh, Jake—susurré y lo abracé de vuelta—. Soy una estúpida. Él me gusta demasiado.

—Puedes olvidarlo si lo intentas.

¿Quería olvidar a Edward Cullen? No lo sabía. Pero Jacob olía tan bien y estaba tan bueno que nada podía distraerme en ese instante.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo te puedo ayudar…—susurró.

Yo no entendía que carajos estaba sucediendo. Solo podía ver los enormes ojos marrones de Jacob y su aroma embriagador y litros y litros de cualquier mierda que estuviéramos tomando. Ah, y a Alice haciéndome señas extrañas para luego desaparecer de la nada.

Oh, mierda, sabía lo que vendría. Iba a besar a Jacob. De nuevo. Recordé como se sintió la primera vez que me obligó a besarlo. Esos labios carnosos alrededor de los míos, su cuerpo pegándome al suyo, su cariño…

Al diablo Edward, esta sería _mi_ fiesta y tenía derecho a disfrutar lo que se me diera la gana. Entonces se acercó a mí buscando mis labios hasta que pude ver la silueta de un Adonis entrando rápidamente seguida de Alice. ¡Maldita sea! Edward se acercó rápidamente a mí y me llevó lejos de Jacob mientras él era retenido por Alice y Jasper y mientras yo intentaba no caerme encima de la gente que ya estaba regada por los suelos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y todo el mundo parecía una gran mancha negras así que Edward me llevó en brazos hasta el cuarto de Rosalie. Me dejó tendida en la cama mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas y se metió al baño. Escuché como dejaba correr el agua mientras se mojaba la cara. Luego se acercó furioso hacía a mí, pero por alguna razón eso era comiquísimo. Lo miré sonriendo por que no recordaba haberlo visto más hermoso en mi vida y estaba segura que si me besaba no iba a poder controlarme. Él era demasiado bueno como par no querer tirármelo ahí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda, Bella?! ¡¿Qué mierda?!—me gritó mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

Edward olía a bosque, a menta y a Vodka. Rico. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto con las manos en la cabeza y yo me tomé un tiempo para pensar lo que diría, pero él me interrumpió.

—Tres horas, te dejo sola tres malditas horas y ya estas como una perra en los brazos de Black.

— ¡Hey, hey!—lo callé—Tú ibas a estar toda la fiesta con Angela y yo no me la iba a pasar sola. Así que no me reclames.

A Edward le latió la vena de la cabeza y pensé que le iba a dar otro ataque y esta vez no estaba en las condiciones ni APRA calmarme a mí misma.

— ¡Angela está de viaje! ¿No te lo dije? ¡Es que tú nunca me escuchas!

Oh, cierto. La zorra tenía campeonato de porristas o cualquier mierda que la iba a mantener fuera de mi vista y de la de Edward por lo menos dos semanas. Que. Genial.

—Oh…

Que inteligente, lo único que se me pudo ocurrir. Me sentí como una completa estúpida y bajé el rostro, no quería que Edward me mirase. Él levantó mi rostro y el suyo ya estaba más tranquilo.

—Hay… Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, tonta?

Su rostro estaba muy, muy cerca al mío y su aliento me embriaga mucho más que el de Jake así que solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

—Bésame.

Edward pareció dudarlo un rato pero luego acercó su ridículamente hermoso rostro y lo pegó al mío. Y me besó y se sintió tan putamente rico. Así que puse mis manos en su cara y lo pegué más si es que eso era posible. Edward soltó un gemido y me abrazó con fuerza. Luego de un rato necesité respirar así que se alejó de mí.

Estaba tan feliz que no me preocupé de ocultárselo a Edward. Si me hubieran puesto unas pastillas en el trago, y creo que Alice lo hizo, le hubiera dicho que lo amaba y le hubiera hecho el amor en la cama de Rosalie.

—Bella—murmuró Edward en mi oído—, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Yo creo que estamos besándonos, idiota.

Edward sonrió y yo quedé deslumbrada. Que estúpida.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo no, estoy más que frita y tengo sueño. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro.

Suspiré y lo miré.

—Llévame a mi casa—le pedí y él me sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta cama y nos damos un revolcón?

Genial, había arruinado el momento.

—Edward, no voy a coger contigo y menos en estas circunstancias. Llévame a un lugar donde pueda dormir o voy a buscar a Jacob para que me lleve.

Pareció volver a la normalidad cuando lo amenacé y me cargó de vuelta a la fiesta mientras buscaba a Alice.

— ¿Estarás tranquila si te dejo aquí mientras busco al duende?—me preguntó mientras paramos en la cocina.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Llévame contigo.

Luego vi como Jacob apartaba a la gente y trataba de llegar a mí o a Edward, no estaba segura así que le dije a Edward que me dejará y cuando él se perdió entre la gente me encaré a Jake.

—Hey—lo saludé.

Jacob me miró serio. Que aburrido.

— ¿Dónde está él?—me preguntó fastidiado.

—Buscando a Alice.

Me encogí de hombros y me serví ron en una copa.

— ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer, Bellatrix? ¿Estás jugando con él?

—No.

— ¿Él está jugando contigo, no es así?

Me encogí de hombros. No quería hablar de eso. Jacob suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—Me gusta—afirmé.

— ¿Y por qué dejas que te haga esto?

—No lo sé. Que mierda Jake, quiero estar con él y esta parecer ser la única forma de hacerlo.

Estaba molesta de nuevo. Jacob suspiró nuevamente y me miró profundamente. A veces parecía que él podía sentir como me sentía.

— ¿No vas a pelear por él?

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—Pfff… estás dejando que te use. Es una mierda el tipo.

Me reí solamente porque ya no quería segur amargada.

—Tengo un plan—le aseguré arrastrando las palabras, claramente aún estaba borracha.

Seguramente me veía como mierda sacada del microondas porque Jacob me miró y se rió en mi cara como si tuviera pintado algo grotesco o por ahí.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Tirártelo?

Y volvimos a reír. No le iba a decir que eso fue lo que estaba pensando hacerle hace unos cuantos minutos.

—Lo voy a dejar con las ganas. Él piensa que puede tenerme cuando se le antoje, pero yo estoy decidida a hacerlo aguantarse cada noche. Así solamente pensará en cuanto me extraña y se dará cuenta de que sin mi no es nada.

—Dulce, Bella. Te deseo suerte. Es la pendejada más complicada que has intentado hacer desde que te encontraron manoseándote con Sam hace un año.

— ¡Hey!—me quejé—Él me drogó, yo no tuve la culpa.

Jacob se rió de mí y me dio un ligero codazo mientras yo intentaba no vomitar con tanta cochinada que me estaba dando, quizás él también planeaba hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Bueno, si de algo te sirve, yo creo que tienes todas las de ganar. Eres un chica súper sexy y el idiota de Cullen debería darse un tiro si no se da cuenta—le sonreí mientras el se paraba para irse—. Hazlo sufrir—me dijo y me di un beso en la frente. Luego se marchó.

* * *

Aclaraciones (: :

(1): Como en Grey's Anatomy, cuando a Dereck le dicen McDreammy y a Addison Dr. Montgomery-Sheperd. xD.

(2): Bellatriz como la bruja loca de Harry Potter jajajajajaja. Que mala u.u Pero es que Bella tiene un feo pasado que solamente lo descubriran si siguen leyendo los demas capitulos (no es chantaje).

3. Bella es una muy grosera borracha, asi que no se sorprendan por las lisuras.


	7. Confesiones

**HOLA CHICAS, BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN Y PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL DRAMA JAJA. **

* * *

**Confesiones**

Edward's POV.

No es que fuera acosador ni nada parecido, pero no era buena idea dejar a Bella sola de nuevo cuando había muchos arrechos en esa fiesta. Y el número uno de mi lista, Jacob Black, estaba justo buscándola. Así que desistí en mis intentos de buscar a Alice y me quedé a una distancia prudente de Bella. Y como predije, el gigante de Black no tardó en abordarla y Bella lo recibió con una sexy sonrisa. Maldita perra. A este paso se iba a coger a todos los chicos de Forks menos a mí y me lo iba a restregar en la cara. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Acaso le iba a pedir que la bese como lo hizo conmigo? No es que pensara que a Bella le podía gustar el imbécil de Jacob pero ¿Quién no querría agarrar con semejante tipo? Seguramente esa una de las _top ten_ fantasías de Bella si es que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Basta, ya me sentía bastante maricón como para pensar en ellos de esa forma.

Por suerte Bella no se acercó mucho a ese tipo hasta que él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolos detenidamente y se fue. Bella seguía tomando y tomando y parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría y no quería que manchara—de nuevo—mi Volvo recién limpiadito. Así que esta vez sí me dediqué a buscar a Alice como desesperado para poder llevarla a mi casa.

Alice estaba sentada en las piernas de no se que tipo mientras él le besaba el cuello embobado. La miré con cara de asco y ella se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía una chequeada a Jasper que estaba en el otro extremo comiéndose a una tipa. Con que eso era. Rápidamente los jalé a ambos y me los llevé con Bella en carro. Los tres estaban más que borrachos diciendo estupideces como 'me duele la pija' o 'las luces están girando' y luego se mandaban carcajadas que sonaban como si tuvieran bocinas en la garganta. Suficiente roche por una noche. Al llegar a mi casa Jasper se dirigió al baño corriendo y comenzó a vomitar, lo que les pareció divertidísimo a las otras dos borrachas. Me sentí excluido.

Odiaba ser el sobrio conductor, de ahora en adelante designaría a otra persona o sino, estaban todos invitados al funeral.

Me acerqué a la bodega de Carlisle y aproveché su cosecha del cuarenta y tantos para hacer una pequeña continuación de la fiesta que habíamos dejado atrás. Bella se acercó a mí sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas y me abrazó por el cuello. Yo no estaba listo para soportar sus ataques de _'cógeme que estoy a tus pies'_ así que me terminé solito la botella de brandy del 51. Y luego la comencé a besar como si no hubiera mañana y, en cierta forma, iba a estar muerto para hacer cualquier cosa en las horas próximas.

—Edward—me llamó desde el baño Jasper interrumpiendo mi juego de besuqueos con Bella—, necesito ayuda, ¿quieres?

Bella me dejó de besar y riéndose fue a ver a Jasper que estaba tirado en el suelo del baño de mis padres.

—Muy bien, Jazz. Ojala sepas limpiar porque los padres de Edward te castraran si ven la mierda que has hecho.

Bella era una borracha muy grosera y escandalosa. Eso era demasiado sexy.

—No jodas, Bella. Aparte, creo que yo gané la apuesta.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba a Jasper en la cabeza y la remojaba un poco en el inodoro ya limpio.

—No es cierto, ¿a cuantas te besaste?

La miré confundido y molesto. ¿Apuesta de besos? ¿Sin mi?

—A más que tu ya que apenas llegué te fuiste con Edward a no se donde.

A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas. Eso me hubiera parecido endemoniadamente tierno si mi mente no hubiera estado prestando atención a la apuesta que Bella había hecho con Jasper, que, honestamente, me estaba fastidiando.

—No sabes lo que hice antes de que llegaran así que no puedes juzgar—dijo arrastrando las palabras claramente ebria.

Un momento, ¿Bella había hecho cochinadas con Black antes de que la sacara de ahí?

— ¿Qué hiciste, Swan?—le reclamé y ella volteó a verme sorprendida.

La cara se le llenó de colores y me alejé de ella porque rápidamente empujó a Jasper fuera del baño y se encerró mientras intentaba no morir a vomitadas. Y la peor mierda era que en vez de seguir fastidiado por lo que sea que me ha estado ocultando Bella solamente brotaba preocupación de mis malditos y maricones poros. Así que avancé rápidamente a la cocina de mis padres e hice café instantáneo con ayuda de Alice.

—Así que ya sabes lo de la apuesta—murmuró para que Jasper, que seguía tirado fuera del baño semiinconsciente no pudiera oírla.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?—pregunté notablemente molesto.

—Rayos, sí—dijo igual de fastidiada—. Jasper me lo dijo y créeme, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho. Tienes suerte.

¿En qué retorcido mundo YO tenía suerte? La maldita vida me odiaba haciéndome retorcidamente sexualmente activo desde los doce años, más o menos, y luego, cuando por fin comienzo a sentar cabeza, llega Bella y hace que mi puto mundo de un _woosh_ y la siga como un perrito faldero. Eso no era tener suerte.

—Yo hubiera preferido que Bella me hubiera dado una maldita señal o algo así.

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras servía la cosa marrón que Bella se iba a tomar en una taza.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo Jasper?—me preguntó—Me dijo que iba a hacer una apuesta con Bella para ver quien ganaba más víctimas, quien se agarraba a más gente en las fiestas y que si no me molestaba. ¡Qué mierda, Edward! Jasper me hizo sentir como una puta desesperada que va detrás de él como las de primero. Hubiera preferido enterarme así que saber que en cada maldita fiesta acumulaba puntos. Al menos las hubiera disfrutado.

Alice tenía razón y me sentí mal por ella. Sobre todo por que esa pequeña enana ha estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo. Si Bella me hubiera dicho una mierda parecida a lo que Jasper le dijo a Alice le hubiera cortado la cabeza a cualquier chico que la mirara. Solo por las dudas. Y no quería ser reconocido por el asesino celoso número uno de Forks.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé inspirándole fuerza y ella intentó no ponerse a llorar en mi pecho. Lastimosamente esto de ser hermanos buenos y cariñosos no se da todo el tiempo así que intenté aprovecharme de la vulnerabilidad de mi hermana "mayor" y le di unos cuantos consejos que no volveré a repetirle en toda su vida solamente porque estaba ebria. La quería y ningún amigo mío iba a romperle su puto corazón o como fuera.

Caminé hasta el baño donde estaba Bella y toqué la puerta un par de veces, ya no la oía vomitar así que solamente había dos opciones y estaba por descartar una ahorita.

— ¿Quién… es?—murmuró del otro lado notablemente hecha mierda.

Me mordí la lengua porque aún estaba preocupado y ella sonaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Santa Claus, ¿quién más?—dije entrando mientras ella ocultaba su rostro de mí.

Estaba sentada en el piso apoyada en el inodoro y no quería que la viera así. Que bebé.

—Coopera, Bella. Te hice café.

Me acerqué con la taza aún en mi mano y se la ofrecí. Bella me miró sorprendida y dudó en aceptar el maldito café. Finalmente lo aceptó y se lo tragó poco a poco.

—Estás siendo muy maduro con todo esto—me dijo y yo levanté una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A toda esta porquería de la apuesta y que somos amantes. No puedo creer que no me hayas gritado. Por lo menos esperaba un golpe en mi cabeza o algo así.

Me encogí de hombros porque no quería que se diera cuenta de que _sí_ estaba furioso y de que _sí_ me importaba más de la cuenta.

—No lo sé, Bella. Esto se está saliendo de control. Aparte, estaba preocupado porque tú te estabas desvaneciendo acá.

Bella hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírme y me sentí… bien. Con ella me sentía demasiado bien. Se acercó a mí después de que se terminó el café y ya no olía a vomito con Whisky. Me abrazó por el cuello y yo la senté en mi regazo.

—Gracias, Edward. Por todo. Te quiero.

Entonces sentí que mi corazón hizo _Boom. Boom._ Y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un puto rosado. Bella me había dicho que me quería y eso—creo yo—era una especie de declaración ¿no? Entonces tuve el estúpido deseo de besarla hasta que se le hincharan los labios y hacerle el amor en el baño, pero cuando volteé mi rostro ella se había quedado dormida. Así que la levanté y la cargué hasta dejarla descansando en mi cama. La miré un rato, estaba totalmente destruida.

Y me había dicho que me quería.

Y yo, ¿la quería?

Me gustaba, sí y mucho. ¿Eso valía no?

Cansado de pensar me eché a su lado y la abracé mientras me quedaba dormido.

***

Bella's POV.

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y que tenía que despertar pero no quería abrir los ojos. La cabeza me estaba matando. ¿Cuánto había tomado la noche anterior? No recordaba ni una mierda. Ni si quiera sabía donde estaba, rogaba, imploraba que fuera en la casa de Alice porque sino estaba cagada. Charlie me cortaría los pezones antes de volver a poner un pie fuera de su casa. Intenté levantar mi mano pero no tenía nada de fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho anoche que me dejó así de cansada? Muchas respuestas se me vinieron a la cabeza y dudaba realmente que hubiera hecho _eso_. Intenté moverme pero algo me tenía atrapada y bien sujeta.

_Oh, no, mierda. Lo había hecho, me había cogido a alguien ebria._

Había hecho un juramento eclesiástico o lo que sea que no iba a volver a dejar que alguien se metiera en mis pantalones y había fallado. Dios me odiaba. Y en lo único en que podía pensar era en Edward, la única persona con la cual había considerado romper mi juramento. Seguramente, si se enteraba, me mandaría a la mierda y me odiaría.

_Lo siento, Edward. Mierda. _

Esa distaba mucho de ser una disculpa. Pero tenía que enfrentarme con la verdad y escapar de la cama de quien fuera lo más pronto posible, entonces abrí los ojos. Y no vi ni una puta. Todo estaba borroso, los ojos me dolían, me rogaban que volviera a cerrarlos y a dormirpero ya no podía, tenía que salir de ahí. Entonces hice un esfuerzo por enfocar bien y comencé a reconocer las paredes y los muebles… y todo. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Era el cuarto de Edward! ¡Me había acostado con Edward!

Entonces, me calmé. Edward. Edward. Edward. Todo estaba bien. Me había acostado con Edward y no recordaba nada. Pero era feliz o eso creía. Seguramente fue maravilloso y seguramente ambos estábamos más que intoxicados. Pero yo estaba… bien. Así que era el momento de la verdad, lo encararía y le preguntaría que putas había pasado y si lo había hecho bien o si me había desmayado o alguna tontería parecida.

— ¿Estás despierta?—me susurró en la oreja y mi cuerpo tembló.

Volteé a mirarlo y él me estaba sonriendo. Pero mi cerebro seguía sin funcionar, aún estaba maravillado por la idea de que había pasado la noche con Edward.

— ¿Nos acostamos?—le pregunté sin rodeos—Perdóname si no me acuerdo, no tengo ideas de que fue lo que pasó anoche ni porqué amanecí aquí. Si lo hice mal, lo siento, estoy fuera de práctica. Pero, y ojala te sirva de algo, lograste romper mi juramento de celibato y no te culpo, seguramente estaba borracha.

Edward se quedó mirándome un ratazo logrando asimilar toda la porquería verbal que el había lanzado y lo único racional que hacía era parpadear como loco. Me estaba fastidiando así que le di un golpe en la cara para intentar despertarlo del trance.

— ¡Edward! Di algo.

—No sé…

Lo miré esperando que algo inteligente saliera de su boca.

—Edward… ¿Qué putas pasó ayer?

—Bien, primero, no nos acostamos. Tranquila, puedes estar segura de que no he roto tu tonto juramento. Segundo, fuimos a la fiesta de Rosalie y tú te emborrachaste como si no hubiera mañana, típico. Tercero, te desintegraste en el baño de Esme después de Jasper y te quedaste dormida así que te traje a aquí.

—Oh.

Había hecho el papelón de mi vida y lo único que podía decir era "Oh". Y luego, varias imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cerebro a medias, no podía recordar mucho, pero fue suficiente como para justificar la historia de Edward. Genial.

— ¿Hice algo embarazoso?—pregunté nerviosa de nuevo.

—Ligaste con Black, te saqué de ahí. Dijiste mierdas sobre Angela, nos besamos. Te atragantaste con litros y litros de licor y te traje a casa. Peleaste con Jasper por tu apuesta de besos. Vomitaste, te hice café. Me abrazaste y te quedaste dormida en mis brazos. Nada más, lo usual.

¡La maldita apuesta! Estúpido Jasper, seguramente había ganado.

— ¿Gané?

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo fastidiado así que supuse que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—La apuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y se levanto sin mirarme.

—No me interesan tus estúpidos juegos con él. Por mí agárrate a los que quieras.

—Edward…

Me levanté y lo jalé por el brazo intentando detenerlo. Estaba furioso y por una tonta apuesta. Pero él se soltó de mi agarré y me miró con odio. ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Qué quieres?

Me lastimó su tono.

— ¿Qué tienes? Es solo una apuesta y lo más probable es que haya perdido porque al único que he besado es a ti.

Mi confesión pareció calmarlo y yo bajé el rostro avergonzada, era una mojigata de mierda.

— ¿En serio?—me preguntó aún volteado.

—Sí. No me estás haciendo sentir mejor, Edward. Aunque sea mírame—le rogué.

Pero él no se volteó enseguida, sino que pareció meditar algo por un segundo y cuando, finalmente, volteó el rostro se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme como si me fuera a acabar.

Los besos de Edward se sentían muchísimo mejores cuando no estaba ebria. Al menos, sabía apreciarlos mejor. Edward me arrimó contra su mueble y comenzó a subir sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca y acercarme más a él. Estaba en el cielo. El cuerpo de Edward era perfecto y podía sentir sus perfectos abdominales en mi estomago y uhh… se sentía tan bien. Estaba comenzando a subir mi nivel de lívido y sentía que podía tirarlo todo por la borda. Entonces, cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo a la cama de nuevo, me acobardé.

Por Angela.

Porque él y Angela seguían juntos.

Y porque mi plan fallaría si me dejaba caer en las garras y besos de Edward Mujeriego Cullen. Así que paré y rompí el beso. Pero no había manera de disimular mi rostro totalmente colorado y mi respiración exagerada solamente me delataba como emocionada. Lo necesitaba. Edward me miró desilusionado pero luego me sonrió.

—Bella—dijo entre suspiros—no…lo…soporto.

— ¿Qué…?

—Bésame.

Oh, mierda, él no lo dijo. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, solamente me le tiré encima como si estuviera necesitada y me sentí mal. Porque de verdad lo necesitaba y lo quería conmigo pero no quería que él lo supiera. No, yo podía jugar este juego tan bien como él. No dejaría que Edward dominara mis sentimientos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Yo también quería poder hacer lo mismo con él. Estaba intentando dejarlo con las ganas de que me quisiera y lo había estado logrando, hasta que me pidió que lo besara y como lo dijo de una manera tan tierna no lo pensé dos veces. Tenía que animar las cosas. No iba a dejar que siguiera jugando con mis sentimientos sin tener su merecido. Amándolo o no amándolo, iba a pagar caro.

—Edward…—suspiré cuando me mordió el labio inferior.

—Beellaaa…—suspiró cuando la jalé el cabello bronce que tanto adoraba y me miró detenidamente a los ojos.

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban como si realmente lo hiciera feliz.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Y fue ahí cuando me dejó estúpida. ¿Edward me dijo que me quería o seguía soñando? ¿Acaso había fumado algo el idiota anoche y por eso me dijo eso? El rostro de Edward estaba impecablemente feliz y parecía que iba a reírse en cualquier momento. Oh, no. Si me estaba gastando una puta broma no se lo perdonaría jamás. Así que no le dije nada porque no sabía que mierda decirle que no fuera un "te amo" o "vete a la mierda".

— ¿Enserio?—le pregunté. Él se comenzó a reír, era una maldita broma.

Él asintió aún sonriendo. No lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

—Gracias—le sonreí y me largué de ahí. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara antes de irme.

Bajé las enormes escaleras corriendo y vi a Alice y a Jasper jugando cartas en la sala principal.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó?—me preguntó preocupado Jasper mientras Alice se acercaba a mí con los brazos abiertos.

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que había empezado a llorar como bebe inmadura porque me habían jugado una broma pesada. Intenté secarme las lágrimas pero no paraban de brotar de mis traicioneros ojos. Mierda.

—Bella ¿Edward te hizo algo?

_Sí, me rompió el corazón. _Jamás le diría eso a Alice.

— ¡No! Yo… solo tengo que irme de aquí.

Y dicho y hecho azoté la puerta de entrada ante la mirada atónita de ambos. Rápidamente me subí a mi camioneta sin mirar a atrás y maldije en voz baja por no tener un vehículo más rápido. Maldito Edward, maldito mentiroso rompe corazones. Lo odiaba, no tenía derecho. Me rompió el puto corazón al jugarme esa broma tan cruel después de usarme como pañuelo desechable. Me sentía asquerosa por dentro y por fuera, sobre todo por dentro, porque lo había dejado jugar con lo que más me dolía: mi corazón.

Llegué a casa en menos de media hora y entré sin mirar ni a Charlie ni a Harry que estaban mirando un tonto partido de básquet. Todo el asunto de Edward me había dejado hecha mierda y cerré la puerta con llave. No quería ver a nadie. Rápidamente me di una ducha para intentar sacar de mi cuerpo el malditamente buen olor de Edward. Cuando regresé a mi habitación y vi mi teléfono tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Edward y una de Jasper. Decidí responderle a Jasper, obviamente.

— _Bella, te estuve llamando_—me dijo al otro lado de la línea—_. ¿Por qué carajos te fuiste así? ¿Te pasó algo con Edward?_

No tenía ganas de seguirle mintiendo al resto, así que le conté todo. En partes.

—Sí, Jasper. Edward me dijo que me quería.

—_Eso no me parece malo. Pensé que tú también lo querías._

—No seas idiota. Lo dijo en broma. Se está burlando de mí y no lo soporté así que me largué.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado. Estúpido, seguramente estaba en altavoz, lo iba a matar.

— _¿Estás segura?_—preguntó antes de que le cortara.

—Claro, se estaba aguantando la risa cuando me lo dijo, justo antes de cogerme en su cama. Seguramente se fumó algo, no lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso.

—_Acabo de desayunar, Bella. No quiero que me hables de tus juegos sexuales. Bien, no te preguntaré más. Lo siento, de veras. Edward es un mal nacido y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. ¿Tú que le dijiste?_

—Te dije que no quería hablar de eso.

—_Mierda, cuéntame._

Jasper perdía la paciencia rápidamente así que le conté.

—Ya, por suerte me di cuenta de que se estaba burlando de mí antes de decir alguna pendejada como "te amo", así que le agradecí y me fui corriendo.

Jasper estalló en risotadas al oro lado de la línea y por un momento me hizo reír también. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

—_Pobre idiota. Bueno, Bella, cálmate y no te pongas mal porque lo has cagado peor. Así que alégrate porque como él hay millones sueltos pero como tú solo una._

Adoraba a Jasper, siempre me ponía de buen humor cuando me encerraba en mi hoyo negro. Me despedí de él y me metí a mi cama sin hacerle caso y me hundí en la depresión. Y tenía razón, había muchos otros peces en el mar, pero yo quería ESE pez, quería a Edward, con todos sus malos hábitos y sus errores y sin su cariño. Igual lo quería y me estaba matando. El teléfono comenzó a sonar con el intro de Skins, miré la pantalla y era Edward. Lo acerqué a mí y contesté.

—No me llames más, Edward. Púdrete.

Y lo apagué.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue todo el capitulo. Realmente quería segir escribiendo pero mi mama me botó de la maquína así que... bueno, como sea. **

**Ustedes que creen? Que Edward de verdad le esta jugando una broma a Bella o que de verdad lo siente? Les gustó como Bella le dijo "gracias"? Fue un CLA-SI-CO. Yo lo ame. Esa chica de verdad necesita levantarse en sus pies y mirar mas alla del bello rostro de Edward. Aunque ya sabemos un poco del pasado de Bella, sí ella ya había tenido relaciones antes, pero no la juzguen todavía.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios realmente los aprecio y me encantan. Hagan click en GO!**


	8. Huyendo de mis deseos

**Holaaaaaa gente. Bueno, al principio estaba considerando seriamente no publicar este capitulo en muuuchooo tiempo. Porque? porque amo los reveiws que me dejaban y ahora no me dejan ninguno. Estupido? Sí. Necesario? Quizas no. Pero aún así es una advertencia. Ojala les guste, este es un poco más largo. **

**

* * *

**

Huyendo de mis deseos

Bella's POV.

—Bella, tienes que salir de aquí—dijo Rosalie en mi oreja mientras me sacudía en la cama.

Me tapé la cabeza aún más y le gruñí mientras ella intentaba hacerme salir de la cama. Estúpida. Perra. No pensaba salir de aquí mientras él siguiera mirándome de esa manera tan… triste.

—Olvídalo. Déjame morir aquí.

Sí, estaba siendo exageradísima, pero no quería hacer otra cosa. Yo odiaba/quería a Edward Cullen y él, después de que me fui de su casa, me ha estado mirando arrepentido y adolorido. Y no podía disfrutarlo. Digo, al inicio sí, era hilarante, sobre todo cuando aún intentaba hacer contacto conmigo y cuando me miraba durante un ratazo, pero luego dejo de hacerse su peinado de dios del sexo y de lavar su ropa y de hablarme. Sobre todo hablarme. Como sea, yo no le respondía, pero me gustaba que él me mostrara que intentaba recuperarme. Ahora solo me dirigía miradas suplicantes y degolladoras, ver sus ojos era como ver perritos friéndose.

PERTURVADOR.

Así que comencé a evitarlo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo y eso lo hizo sentirse peor, eso creo, eso fue lo que me dijo Alice.

Miré hacia ambos lados para ver si ya se había ido cuando sonó mi teléfono. Un mensaje de Edward. Tragué saliva. Estiré mi brazo sin sacar mi cabeza para encontrar el celular pero Rosalie me lo quitó antes de agarrarlo.

— ¡Hey! Eso es privado.

Ella roló los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Deja de ser una mamona de mierda y respóndele, Ah y sal de esta asquerosa cama.

Murmuré una maldición mientras dejaba que la luz del día me diera en el rostro. Le quité mi teléfono y escuché el mensaje de voz que me había dejado.

_Hey, Bella. ¿Adivina quién es? Emm… bueno, ya lo debes saber porque tienes esa mierda de identificador de llamadas, pero igual, soy el tipo al que le rompiste el puto corazón. Mierda, Bella. Te dije que te quería y no sé que puta cosa pasó por tu cabeza que te fuiste corriendo. E intenté saber que te pasaba pero tú ni siquiera me mirabas. No lo sé, pensé que también me querías. Así que como me ignorabas supuse que lo que me dijiste ese día de la fiesta de Rosalie era mentira y me hundí, me lo merezco. Sobre todo por querer jugar contigo mientras seguía con Angela. Ah, por cierto hoy termine—_

Mi cara cayó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué putas pasó?!

—Se cortó el mensaje, idiota. Seguramente se quedó sin saldo.

— ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!—grité.

Rosalie roló los ojos y comenzó a sacudirme. Creo que intentaba calmarme. Era inútil, no podía. En mi cabeza seguía escuchando el mensaje de Edward.

— Bella. Tranquila. Está en su casa, si quieres vamos a verlo.

— ¡No!—grité y me metí al baño.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? ¿No que tú también lo querías?

Me senté en la repisa del baño mientras la escuchaba gritar tonterías sobre mi falta de decisión y criterio y bla, bla, bla. No quería ver a Edward. Estas últimas semanas había estado haciéndome a la idea de volver a verlo por los pasillos de la escuela de las manos con Angela nuevamente y dar por vencido mi plan de enamorarlo o como fuera. Y me había estado dando resultados, no muy buenos, pero en fin, algo era algo. Había aprendido a no mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, a pretender que no existía. A mantenerlo alejada de mis tortuosos pensamientos. Y dolía, pero había estado funcionando, sobre todo cuando él me dejó de hablar. No era lo que yo quería, pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Edward nunca sería mío y ya lo había asimilado. Y entonces, pasa esta mierda.

Como mi vida era una puta película cómica donde el protagonista siempre se caga de situaciones estúpidas a mí tenía que pasarme la mierda más grande del mundo.

Ahora, Edward me había dejado un mensaje diciéndome que le rompí el corazón cuando no le respondí. ¡Que mierda! ¿Él me estaba jugando una broma y espera que me sienta mal? Por ningún motivo del mundo iba a ir a consolar a ese mal nacido.

— ¡Bella! Estoy llamando a Edward, de esta no te salvas. Ustedes van a hablar y se arreglarán las cosas.

¡NO!

— ¡Rosalie! No. No puedo verlo—le grité mientras intentaba salir del baño pero su cuerpo perfecto me bloqueaba. Maldita.

—Sí, sí puedes y lo vas a hacer. Ya viene en camino.

— ¡No me jodas! No quiero verlo. No necesito verlo.

Sí podía verlo. Sí quería verlo. Pero no, no necesitaba verlo. No era bueno para la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—No me interesa. Vístete que seguramente va a querer cogerte como disculpas.

Me miré en el espejo. Sí, debía ponerme algo de ropa. También debería empezar a dormir con pijama en vez de un polo y ropa interior. Y también debería ponerle seguro a la puerta de mi casa para que Edward no pudiera entrar.

—Ok. Está bien, Rose. Tú ganas. Déjame salir o aunque sea pásame ese polo rojo largo de allá.

Estaba lista para salir corriendo de ahí cuando dejara la puerta un poquito abierta. Pero la perra no me dejó, solo me pasó mi ropa y un peine.

—Uh, deberías bañarte. No sé desde cuando no has tocado el agua.

_Gracias, Rose. Pero sí de verdad quieres saber, no lo hago desde que comenzó mi Edward-depresión._

Y era cierto, pensé que si apestaba y lucía como basura de microondas se alejaría de mí. Aparte, no sé porque tenía que arreglarme para él, lo único que iba a decirle—si es que llegaba a poner un pie en mi casa—era que se vaya a la concha su madre. Luego, volvería a la cama a lamentarme.

Luego, sonó el timbre. Y cada uno de mis poros comenzaron a sudar frío. Tal vez sí debía darme un baño…

—Entretenlo, Rose. Recién me voy a bañar—le dije mientras me metía a la regadera.

La escuché murmurar algo como "mantén tu culo ahí" antes de irse. El agua estaba tibia y eso relajó un poco mis músculos. Pero cuando mi cerebro reprodujo la imagen de Edward esperándome abajo toda mi relajación se fue al tacho. Él estaba esperándome en el piso de abajo para verme. Rosalie estaba con él y tuve una gran idea. Terminé de bañarme pero dejé la llave abierta para que pensaran que aún seguía limpiándome. Me cambié a la velocidad de la luz, me peiné y arreglé mi cabello, mitad lacio, mitad ondulado y me puse mis converse negras que combinaban bien con mi puto vestido. Y respiré. Esto debía funcionar. Salí lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido. Abajo podía escuchar que Rosalie le hablaba de puras tonterías. La ducha aún estaba abierta, estaba desperdiciando litros y litros de agua, pero luego lidiaría con Charlie y el medio ambiente. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia abajo. Ugh. Esto no iba a ser fácil, por un momento preferí enfrentarme a Edward, luego volví a la realidad. Puse un pie dudosa en el árbol y traté de no caerme. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto era demasiado difícil. No sabía como Edward y Jasper lo hacían los fines de semana. Cuando se me pasaron las nauseas y logré pisar tierra firme caminé rápidamente hacia mi coche. Miré a la ventana y pude ver a Edward con las manos en el rostro totalmente desgastado y a Rosalie subiendo las escaleras a mi cuarto. Puta. Encendí mi auto y este hizo un ruido tan fuerte que casi se me rompen los tímpanos y Edward levantó el rostro. Maldito inconfundible sonido del Chevy. Estaba considerando desmantelarlo.

— ¡BELLA!—gritó Rosalie desde mi ventana notablemente molesta— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Miré a Edward que logró enfocarme y se me cayó el rostro. Necesitaba salir de aquí, se me estaban acumulando las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. No puedo—dije, obviamente, con doble sentido mientras los miraba a ambos y arranqué.

Ni pensé en mirar atrás.

***

Edward's POV.

— ¡Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasarme a mí, y con Bella!—chillé contra mi almohada mientras Jasper hurgaba entre mis CDs y usaba la computadora.

Miré al maldito cabrón que estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio y le lancé la almohada. No se movió. Que gran amigo tenía. Como más le importaba ver pornografía en Internet y robarme las cosas me volví a hundir en mi cama y a gruñir como hambriento. Y sí lo estaba, pero por Bella.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Cullen. Tú te buscaste esta mierda solito.

Ni lo miré, estaba recordando los buenos tiempos, o sea, cuando podía ver el rostro de Bella sin que me sacara el dedo y cuando ella olía a fresas y a whisky y no a malhumor, a ron y a mierda, por que, al parecer, dejó de bañarse seguido y de sonreír y creo que lo hacía para molestarme. Y lo estaba logrando. Ya no me hablaba y no sabía el porqué.

Mentira, sí sabía y era lo que me estaba matando.

Le dije que la quería y ella se asustó. La había cagado buenazo. Y me sentía hecho mierda y Jasper tenía razón, yo me lo había buscado. Yo comencé a jugar con ella y no me di cuenta cuando comencé a quemarme. Ella dejó bien en claro los límites y los había cruzado. Y la había molestado porque ella no me quería.

Ella no me quería y me estaba matando. Porque yo sí la quería y mucho y no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo…casi podía decir que yo la a…

¡No! Estaba siendo un cabrón romántico y eso era exactamente lo que no era. Yo nunca amé a alguien como… mi mamá y Carlisle. Ellos eran los únicos a los que estaba totalmente seguro que amaba. Pero, ¿por qué con Bella es tan diferente? Ella me hace mucho más feliz que mis padres y que cualquier otro amigo. Ella me gusta. Yo la quiero demasiado. ¿Eso significa que la amo?

Entonces tuve un recuerdo. La primera vez que nos besamos. Fue putamente increíble. Creía que iba a morir si no la tenía a mi lado y me pareció la mariconada más grande que podía haber pensado en toda mi maldita existencia. Pero en ese momento no me pareció, porque estaba con ella y solo con ella podía ser cursi sin tener ganas de cortarme las bolas.

Y tuve una epifanía. Amaba a Bella y había sido así desde hace un tiempo. Y la cagué cuando comenzamos a ser amantes, porque no teníamos permitido amarnos de esta forma y yo ya lo hacía.

—Si te sientes tan mal llámala—dijo Jasper mientras sesentava al borde de mi cama y me pasaba el celular.

— ¿Llamar y decirle qué?

—No lo sé, lo que sientas.

Lo medité por un momento y asentí.

—Creo que la amo—confesé con la cabeza gacha, me sentía un marica/emo/pendejo.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron y comenzó a reírse de lo bueno. ¿Por qué mierda esto le parecía tan divertido?

— ¡No jodas! ¿Enserio?—preguntaba entre risas—Edward, me siento orgulloso de ti, por fin has sabido amar a alguien más que a tu pene.

Sí, sí, como fuera. No me estaba apoyando en nada y no pensaba decirle eso a Bella. Si la había espantado con un simple "te quiero" un "te amo" la haría mudarse de nuevo a Phoenix.

—Jódete, Jasper.

Se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo.

—Entonces…—dijo mientras me pasaba la cajetilla— ¿cómo es el amor?

Suspiré porque no sabía que más decirle.

—Es una patada en las bolas.

Jasper rió.

—Sí, por ahora. Debe ser lindo cuando te corresponden, ¿no es así?—lo miré perplejo un segundo y luego sonreí.

—Estoy a punto de averiguarlo—dije mientras marcaba el número de Bella y timbraba, la perra no me contestaba, tendría que dejarle un mensaje—. Hey, Bella. ¿Adivina quién es? Emm… bueno, ya lo debes saber porque tienes esa mierda de identificador de llamadas, pero igual, soy el tipo al que le rompiste el puto corazón. Mierda, Bella. Te dije que te quería y no sé qué puta cosa pasó por tu cabeza que te fuiste corriendo. E intenté saber que te pasaba pero tú ni siquiera me mirabas. No lo sé, pensé que también me querías. Así que como me ignorabas supuse que lo que me dijiste ese día de la fiesta de Rosalie era mentira y me hundí, me lo merezco. Sobre todo por querer jugar contigo mientras seguía con Angela. Ah, por cierto hoy termine—

BIPPPPPP. Y se cortó. Mierda.

— ¡Jasper!—grité.

— ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada—se quejó y lo sabía, solo que estaba demasiado frustrado—. Justo en la parte importante. Tal vez deberías ir a verla.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ella no quiere verme y no sé porqué.

Jasper estaba estúpido hoy. Bueno, más que de costumbre, pero igual. ¿Porqué mierda sugería cosas que sabíamos que no iban a suceder? Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todos lados como si estuviera nervioso o alguna mierda así.

— ¿Me puedes decir que putas te pasa?—le grité.

Era yo el que debía estar de un lado para otro intentado no volverme loco con todo esto. Finalmente paró y me miró con pena.

—Mira, Cullen. Supuestamente no tengo que decirte esto, pero toda esta puta situación nos está matando. Así que si te digo esto es porque quiero que las cosas se arreglen, ¿me entendiste?

Asentí. No sabía de qué mierdas me estaba hablando pero me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso. No debí haber estado tomando para contrarrestar mi depresión.

—Bien—comenzó—, el día en que tú le dijiste que la querías yo hablé con ella y me contó porque se había puesto así. Me dijo que cuando tú le dijiste eso te estabas aguantando la risa y que pensó que era una mala broma así que te mandó al diablo. No es que no te quiera, piensa que jugaste con sus sentimientos, aunque eso no es difícil de creer ya que eso es lo único que has estado haciendo desde que toda esta mierda de ser amantes comenzó.

Fruncí el ceño hasta sentir mis cejas tocarse. Estaba cagado. CA-GA-DO. Y Bella resultó ser la persona más estúpida de la tierra y yo el cabrón más imbécil. Pero no podíamos hacer nada, yo la amaba y ella no me iba a creer. Maldición, ¿porqué tuve que reírme esa vez? Lo que pasa es que yo nunca tuve malas intenciones, no. Solamente que me parecía tan irreal lo que estaba a punto de decirle que me dio risa, eso era todo y traté de esconderla, pero la tonta lo malinterpretó todo.

Éramos un par de estúpidos y estábamos cagados.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?—Jasper se encogió de hombros—Jasper, de verdad la amo. Y estoy cansado de repetirlo porque sueno como un cabrón emo, pero ella no me cree y me está destruyendo así que ayúdame.

Justo cuando se le ocurrió abrir la boca mi teléfono sonó y corrí hacía él esperando que fuera Bella, pero no, solo era Rosalie. Mierda, todas las chicas tenían que llamarme menos Bella. De verdad me odiaba.

—_Hey_—dijo al otro lado de la línea—_. Edward, escuchó tu mensaje. Pudiste haber sido más romántico. _

Fruncí el ceño._ Sí, iba a hacer mi declaración por teléfono._ Estúpida rubia.

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Te dijo algo?

—_Sí, no quiere verte, pero insistí y aceptó. Se va a cambiar y a bañar por fin y espero que traigas tu culo a aquí en menos de cinco minutos antes de que se escape de nuevo. _

No sabía porqué pero algo en su tono de voz me decía que Bella no había aceptado y que no estaba dispuesta a verme, pero era una oportunidad en un millón así que decidí aprovecharla, total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—Vale, estoy yendo.

Y colgué. Cogí mi chaqueta mi busqué las llaves de mi auto por el escritorio.

— ¿Vas donde tu amor no correspondido?—se burló Jasper.

—Sí, así que mejor deja de joder que ahorita me voy donde Alice y le digo que la quieres.

El cabrón dejó de reírse y se puso serio. Me deseó suerte y me largué de ahí sin mirar atrás. Como a mitad de camino pensé que quizás no fue buena idea dejarlo solo con Alice en la casa, pero luego me concentré en algo más importante: Bella y cómo hacer para recuperarla. Tal vez debería comprarle flores o chocolates o un poema cursi que les gustan a las chicas. O quizás debía separar espació en una funeraria porque me iba a matar. Ninguna de las dos ideas me gustaba.

Llegué a la casa de Bella más rápido de lo que pensé y suspiré. Esta sudando como cerdo porque todo esto me había alterado y aún no sabía que le iba a decir. Entonces, evalué los hechos: Rosalie dijo que Bella no quería verme pero que se estaba bañando y cambiando para mí, lo que era un milagro ya que dejó de arreglarse para joderme, eso debía contar. Ahora solo tenía que tocar la puerta y dejar de ser tan marica. Yo podía hacerlo, ¿cierto? Edward Cullen siempre conquistaba a las chicas y podía conquistar a Bella, ¿cierto? No me creí ninguna de mis palabras así que tragué saliva y toqué el timbre. Rápidamente escuché pasos que venían desde en segundo piso y segundos después tuve a Rosalie frente a mí abriéndome la puerta.

—Se está bañando—me dijo cuando le pregunté dónde estaba Bella.

Y era cierto, se podía escuchar el agua correr arriba.

Mmm… Bella bañándose. Yummy.

— ¿Cómo se ve?—le pregunté temeroso. Ella debió notarlo ya que puso una mano en mi hombro y suspiró.

—Está hecha mierda, Edward. La jodiste como nadie, está destrozada.

Me odiaba. Era el ser más repulsivo de la faz de la tierra y merecía morir. Si esto no funcionaba iba a dejar que me comieran esos salvajes de La Push.

—Voy a arreglar todo, Rose. La amo.

La cara de Rosalie se contrajo de la sorpresa, seguramente nunca me había escuchado decir algo así. Le tomó un tiempo asimilar lo que había dicho y se relajó.

—Wow—dijo mirándome como si hubiera recibido la iluminación divina—. Edward, esas palabras son bastante fuertes, ¿estás seguro?

Suspiré. Claro que lo estaba.

—Demasiado.

—Bueno, solo convéncela de eso. Ella está muy lastimada, piensa que jugaste con ella y sus sentimientos. Quizás ella también te… quiera de esa manera.

Noté como dudó en usar la palabra "amor" en su oración y me desilusioné. Sí, quizás ella aunque sea me quería. Y podía vivir con eso.

Luego de un rato de estar en silencio Rosalie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Se paró rápidamente y me dijo que esperara sentado. Seguramente iba a chequear que Bella no se haya caído en la ducha y estuviera sangrando por todos lados. Me quedé quieto mientras ponía mis manos cubriendo mi rostro. Estaba cansadísimo, no podía dormir bien porque todas las noches soñaba con Bella y me dolía, así que prefería no dormir o desmayarme debido al alcohol. Y ninguna me favorecía, seguramente lucía como porquerías de la basura colegial. Genial, seguramente a Bella le iba a encantar mi nuevo aspecto de vagabundo.

Entonces escuché un ruido inconfundible que provenía de afuera. El Chevy de Bella, su asqueroso carro del siglo I. Y luego, el grito enfurecido de Rosalie.

— ¡BELLA! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Para cuando pude enfocar bien quien estaba usando la porquería de vehículo Bella ya estaba sentada a punto de arrancar mirándome degolladoramente. No sé qué mirada le habré dado pero pude ver como sus ojos se cubrían del cristalino color de sus lágrimas. Mierda.

—Lo siento, no puedo—dijo antes de arrancar a la máxima velocidad que podía y sin mirar atrás.

Se estaba marchando de su propia casa por mi culpa. Se estaba alejando de mí. Me odiaba tanto que no podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar que yo. La había perdido y no podía hacer ni una mierda para solucionarlo. Me quedé en mi lugar, estático, sin pensar, sin sentir… ya nunca más.

— ¡Ve por ella pedazo de idiota!—escuché que Rosalie gritaba desde el segundo piso y mi cerebro reaccionó.

Sí, debía alcanzarla.

Debía arreglar las cosas.

Debía decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba y que aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo iba a quedarme a su lado, porque mientras ella me volviera a mirar de esa manera tan dulce me bastaba como para vivir una eternidad.

Así que salí corriendo de ahí y arranqué a toda velocidad mientras recibía insultos y gritos de los demás conductores. Poco a poco logré divisar el pesado carro de Bella que inútilmente intentaba escapar de mí. Y gracias a que Dios era generoso la alcancé en el semáforo.

Grité su nombre para que me hiciera caso pero ella tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos y el cabello. Era inútil. Estacioné mi coche y me bajé tan rápido que Bella no se dio cuenta que estaba sentado a su lado gracias a que ella nunca le ponía seguro a sus puertas.

Ahogó un gritito mientras el semáforo cambiaba y los cláxones sonaban.

—Estaciónate. Debemos hablar.

Ella hizo lo que le dije y se estacionó en una calle vacía.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Edward. Solo déjame en paz.

Estaba enfadada y triste y me sentí una mierda por ser el culpable de su ánimo.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo—le rogué—. Necesitamos arreglar esta mierda.

— ¿Cómo? Todo está cagado gracias a ti.

Intenté controlarme porque no era un buen momento para perder los estribos.

—Lo sé. Pero, el otro día cuando te dije que te quería no estaba bromeando. De verdad me importas, de verdad te quiero…tanto…que hasta creo que yo te a…

— ¡No!—me calló mientras se cubría los oídos— ¡Edward! No digas cosas que no sientas. No lo digas solo porque te sientas obligado, eso no me va a hacer feliz.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy diciendo la verdad? Soy lo suficientemente consiente de mis sentimientos. _Te amo_, Bella. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Vi como su cara de quedaba paralizada y rogaba porque que me dijera algo. Algo bueno, al menos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y??? Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso... (: Bueno, quizas sí porque era hora de que un poco de sufrimiento llegara al pobre de Edward. **

**Gracias a las chicas que aun se apiadan de mi ego y me dejan Reviews. Por favor, dejenlos (: Los leo todos y me alegran el día. Sino, ya leyeron la advertencia: CERO ACTUALIZACIONES. jajajajajaja. **


	9. Despecho

**HOLAAAAA GENTEEEE. (: **

**_Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes ): Es que comenzaron las clases y estoy más deprimida que una manzana a punto de ser convertida a jugo de manza wajj :S Y sí, este capitulo tiene que ver mucho con depresion... bueno no tanto como debería, slo un poquito (:_**

**_Gracias a todas por sus hermoosoooosss reviews (: Los ame y singan dejándomelos por favor._**

* * *

**Despecho**

Bella's POV.

Había ya pasado dos semáforos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Rogué, imploré que no fuera Edward. Y Dios me escuchó. Era Alice. Atareada y nerviosa, contesté el celular como pude.

— _¡Bella!_—chilló Alice al otro lado de la línea—_ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Edward?_

—Es… es… —sonaba estúpida, necesitaba calmarme—. Está en mi casa. Yo… uh…huí.

Sí, era totalmente estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía enfrentarlo, no quería enfrentarlo. Él se veía destrozado y yo no quería ser la responsable.

—_Bien, escúchame. Jasper habló con él antes de que fuera a tu casa. ¿Escuchaste el mensaje que te dejó antes?_

—Sí, sí. Dijo que de verdad me quería y que, al parecer, ha terminado con Angela ¿y?

— _¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Bella! Edward le dijo a Jasper que te ama y que ha sido así por un tiempo. _

Frené en seco. ¿Él le dijo a Jasper que me amaba? No, tenía que ser mentira. ¿Edward amándome? Era la estupidez más grande que pudieran decirme.

—Ja, sí, claro, Alice—arranqué de nuevo.

—_No seas idiota, Bella. Eso es lo que fue a decirte hoy. Está hecho mierda. Piensa que tú no lo quieres. Ahora, yo sé que sí, ¿no es así?_

Sí, claro que lo quería. Pero… —y eso era lo que no pensé decir nunca en mi vida, ni aunque viviera por la eternidad— ya no estaba segura de amarlo.

Así es. Redoble de tambores, por favor. Bella Swan ya no estaba segura de amar/adorar al perfecto de Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que él. El tiempo. Cuando me alejé de él supe que debía olvidarlo y, a pesar de que no bastó como para dejar de quererlo fue suficiente como para disminuir la cantidad. Ahora solo lo quería y mucho, pero ya no lo amaba.

—Alice—dije con calma—. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba intentado olvidarme de él? Bueno pues…

— _¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Bella! No me digas que ya no lo quieres._

—No, no es eso. Sí lo quiero pero… ya no lo amo.

Ya está. Lo dije y no sabía que hacer ahora. Si Alice tenía razón y él me amaba esto iba a ser más que incómodo. ¿Así se sentía él cuando yo lo amaba y él no lo hacía? Pobre, ahora lo entendía, no era fácil para él tampoco.

—_Mierda, Bella. Si me hubieras dicho esto hace un par de semanas o meses quizás te daría miles de regalos en felicitaciones. Pero… las cosas se han complicado mucho. Ahora Edward va a salir muy lastimado y yo no…_

—Espera, espera—la detuve—. Tú fuiste la que en primer lugar quería que sufriera. Era nuestro plan voltearle el juego. ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, te tengo noticias: funcionó. ¿Y ahora quieres echarme la culpa de que vaya a sufrir? Lo siento, Alice. Tú me convenciste de que debíamos darle un trago de su propia medicina. Y lo hice. Me dijiste que debía olvidarlo y lo hice. Ahora tenemos que adecuarnos a las consecuencias. Ya no lo amo de la misma manera y él ahora sí. Y no puedo hacer nada.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte de ella y justo antes de que decidiera cortar la escuché suspirar.

—_Tienes razón. Perdóname. La cagué cuando te dije que él merecía sufrir como tú lo hacías. La cagamos._

Suspiré. Tenía razón: amabas la cagamos y no podíamos hacer nada para arreglarlo. Frené de nuevo en otro semáforo y escuché el inconfundible sonido del claxon del Volvo de Edward. Mierda, me alcanzó.

— ¡Alice!—chillé—Está a dos calles de alcanzarme, ¿qué hago?

Estaba nerviosa, quería llorar y correr y esconderme. Talvez debería volver a Phoenix con Renee y cambiarme de nombre o alguna tontería parecida.

—_Tranquilízate. Uh, no tengo idea. Quizás… no, este… puta madre. No lo sé. Nunca lidié con estas tonterías. Quizás deberías explicarle la situación y sacar el mejor provecho de ella. _

—Sí, sí. Eso no me sirve. Adiós—y colgué justo cuando se estacionó a mi lado así que cubrí mi rostro con las manos y el cabello.

Luego sentí que alguien se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y ahogué un grito. Dios. Era Edward. Con su cabello todo revuelto, su ropa planchada y su colonia de "te voy a coger". Si aún hubiéramos estado siendo amantes me lo hubiera agarrado ahí mismo, pero no. Estaba molesta, estaba nerviosa e incómoda.

—Estaciónate. Debemos hablar.

Hice lo que me dijo sin protestar porque los otros tipos estaban tocando sus cláxones como desquiciados.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Edward. Solo déjame en paz.

Sí, seguramente sonó rudo y molesto. Pero aún no sabía que hacer. No tenía ningún plan. Estaba sola. Y su cara de desconcierto me mató, le estaba haciendo daño. Quizás debería huir de nuevo. No, él me atraparía. Maldición.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo. Necesitamos arreglar esta mierda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué debía hacer yo? Todo esto es su culpa, si él no me hubiera convencido para ser amantes o si él nunca me hubiera dicho que me quiere quizás no estaríamos en esta situación.

— ¿Cómo? Todo está cagado gracias a ti.

Lo escuché suspirar e intentar controlarse. No podía darle un ataque, al menos todavía no. Lo peor aún no ocurría.

—Lo sé. Pero, el otro día cuando te dije que te quería no estaba bromeando. De verdad me importas, de verdad te quiero… tanto… que hasta creo que yo te a…

— ¡No!—lo callé, lo sentía venir y no quería escucharlo, solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Me puse amabas manos en las orejas e intenté que no hablara— ¡Edward! No digas cosas solo porque te sientas obligado, eso no me va a hacer feliz.

Ya no. Ya nada podía hacerme feliz. Lo único bueno sería que se marchara y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Entonces, dijo lo impensable.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy diciendo la verdad? Soy lo suficientemente consiente de mis sentimientos. _Te amo_, Bella. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Mi cara se paralizó.

Siempre soñé con este momento. El gran día en el que Edward Cullen se diera cuenta de que me amaba y que me lo dijera. Y, obviamente, yo me lanzaba a sus brazos enamorada y vivíamos felices para siempre. Pero no. Ahora todo era diferente. Por fin había llegado el momento que me lo decía y no era feliz. Nada feliz. Solo me sentía mal, enormemente mal. Y no podía soportarlo.

Su cara se volvía cada vez más pálida. Se contraía. Seguramente estaba esperando que le dijera algo pero no sabía qué decirle…qué decirle que fuera bueno.

—Edward…—solté mientras intentaba guardar el aliento. Su rostro se contrajo. Sus ojos me siguieron atentamente. ¡Esto era demasiada presión!—Yo… lo siento. Yo… ya no te amo. Todo esto se ha complicado. Lo lamento mucho.

Y pude verlo: el sufrimiento. El dolor tenía rostro y era el suyo. Su bello rostro estaba destrozado. Edward cerró los ojos y con el dolor logró sonreír, una sonrisa amarga, llena de pena. Y me odié. Era la persona más baja y repulsiva de la puta tierra y merecía morir. Todo era mi culpa. Estúpido plan.

— ¿Ya… no me… amas?—tartamudeó— ¿Me amabas?

Estaba desconcertada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de que lo amaba a morir? ¿No era suficiente prueba que lo dejé hacerme cosas sin nada a cambio?

—Sí, uh, yo te amaba—dije ruborizada, aunque ya no lo sintiera, aún era vergonzoso.

Luego, su rostro cambió.

— ¡¿Y porqué mierda nunca me lo dijiste?!

Oh, sí. Se había enojado y sin razón, de nuevo. ¿Acaso pensaba que decirlo era fácil para mí? ¿Con el miedo al rechazo siempre asechándome? ¿Con su amor por Angela? Claro, facilísimo.

— ¡Estas idiota o qué! Tú estabas con Angela y el rechazo siempre estaba en mi cabeza.

Le grité y me volteé para que no vea mis lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Bella. Lo siento. Nunca pensé que tú… Soy un imbécil.

—Sí.

No sé porqué pero sentí que los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora él era el que estaba disculpándose porque antes no me quería. Esto era más que patético, debía salir de ahí.

— Bella ¿qué vamos a hacer?—me preguntó mientras rozaba su mano con la mía.

Sentí un escalofrío y la aparté. Volteé a mirarlo y me puse seria.

—Nada, Edward. No podemos hacer nada. No puedo hacer nada. Yo no te amo.

Su rostro se contrajo de nuevo. Sentí que me rompía en varios pedazos solamente al verlo así. Debía hacer algo. Él me estaba mirando con ojos suplicantes, como yo solía mirarlo cuando deseaba internamente que me quisiera. Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente. Sabía lo que quería. Lo quería, pero no lo suficiente. No lo amaba, pero aún así…

—Me lo merezco, Bella. Pero no voy a desistir.

Y dicho eso me jaló hacía él y me planto un gran beso. Y fue grandioso.

GRAN-DIO-SO.

Extrañaba tanto besarlo…

¿Pero esto estaba mal? ¿Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba tan mal que quisiera conquistarme de vuelta? ¿Yo quería que pasara? Después de que sufrí por estar con él y sufrí más cuando quise olvidarlo, ¿valía la pena dejar que volviera a amarlo? No lo sabía. Ahora solo podía concentrarme e lo maravilloso que se sentían sus labios y lengua dentro de mi boca. Estaba a punto de desmayarme, me faltaba el aire.

Edward se estaba esforzando mucho. Eso valía unos cuantos puntos.

Me separé de él y le dediqué una sonrisa que decía "conquístame". Él sonrió tristemente y me acarició la mejilla. Me sentí… bien. Esto siempre se había sentido bien.

Lo miré un largo rato y suspiré. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Edward, deberíamos volver—dije y arranqué el carro sin esperar su respuesta.

Cuando llegué a donde había dejado su carro le sonreí y él se quiso acercar, pero me alejé—Uh, aún no me siento muy cómoda con esto—confesé, lo que estaba haciendo era muy de novios y nosotros no éramos ni eso. Su rostro se puso aún más triste pero él trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa y asintió y antes de que bajara le cogí la mano—. No significa que no lo estaré. Solo quiero que sepas que tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia a ti y sí te quiero. Pero deseo que las cosas entre nosotros no cambien, ¿vale?

Edward asintió y me besó la mano, luego se subió a su carro y esperó a que yo me vaya para poder arrancar.

No fue a mi casa de nuevo y agradecí internamente por eso. Cuando llegué Rosalie aún estaba ahí molesta viendo la televisión. La miré por un largo rato para ver si me decía algo pero como no lo hizo subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la cama como predije. Luego escuché unos pasos que venían y la puerta abrirse. Rosalie se sentó a mi costado y suspiró.

— ¿Te alcanzó?—preguntó.

—Sí—dije contra la almohada.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiré, esta iba a ser una conversación muy incómoda. Sobre todo porque—hace años—él y Rosalie había tenido un amorío antes de que ella se tirara a su hermano Emmet y se enamoraran. Esto era inútil. Edward había estado con la mayoría de la población femenina de Forks. A todo el mundo le iba a parecer incómodo.

—Bien. Este… me dijo que me amaba.

Esperé que el rostro de Rosalie se paralizara como el mío pero no sufrió ningún cambio. Eso fue asombroso. Debía a aprender a controlar mis emociones como ella.

— ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

Esta era la parte más incómoda. ¿Cómo explicarle al mundo que había rechazado al fabuloso Edward Cullen sin que fuera a parar en una institución psiquiátrica?

—Uh, que yo ya no…

Rosalie suspiró. Ella era la única a la que le había contado, aparte de Alice, de que ya no lo amaba, que solo lo quería. Ella me entendió mejor que la otra perra, no lo sé. Quizás porque ella amaba a alguien. O porque tenía un corazón frió. Ja.

—Estoy cansada de preguntarte todo, así que cuéntalo ya—me regañó así que me levanté.

—Bien, me siguió y se subió a mi carro. Y cuando quiso hacer su confesión lo callé porque me moría de nervios. Le dije que no dijera cosas que no sintiera y él me gritó y me dijo que me amaba. Entonces entré en shock y comencé a verme aún más estúpida. Para el momento en el que recobré la conciencia Edward tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y contraído y luego se lo dije—tomé aire y Rosalie me incitó a que siguiera—. Le dije que yo ya no lo amaba y él se destrozó, bueno, al menos su rostro. Luego me gritó diciéndome que porqué putas no se lo había dicho antes. ¿Puedes creerlo? No se había dado cuenta de que moría por él. Como sea, le dije que porque él estaba con otra y era vergonzoso. Luego me dijo que no se iba a rendir y me beso y…

— ¡Espera!—gritó con las manos en el aire— ¿Dejaste que te besara?

Rolé los ojos.

—Sí…

Rosalie me golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Pensé que no querías que te use a su antojo.

—Este… sí. Pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver.

Me volvió a golpear, este sí dolió. Perra.

—Que estas comenzando a actuar de nuevo como su amante, perra estúpida.

Oh. Claro. Amantes, ugh. ¿O sea que no podía besarlo? Me encantaba besarlo. Edward sabía muy bien. Pero Rosalie tenía razón, había dejado toda la mierda de amantes atrás y no podía volver.

—Claro, claro—contesté—. Nada de besos, lo prometo.

Rosalie roló los ojos y sonrió.

—Es un comienzo. Ahora, ¿salimos? Quiero tirarme a Emmet en menos de una hora para poder ir a mis clases de baile y no voy a poder hacerlo si sigo aquí contigo.

Asentí porque seguramente conseguiría licor gratis.

***

Edward's POV.

— Uh, aún no me siento muy cómoda con esto—me dijo y suspiré. Le mostré mi peor cara, bueno, era la única que tenía ya que mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Ella cogió mi mano y me miró profundamente—. No significa que no lo estaré. Solo quiero que sepas que tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia a ti y sí te quiero. Pero deseo que las cosas entre nosotros no cambien, ¿vale?

Asentí y besé su mano, sin decir más me largué al volvo. Esperé a que ella se fuera para poder arrancar y manejé como loco hasta mi casa. Estaba hecho mierda, no quería nada, no sabía nada, no sentía nada. Y me lo merecía. Bella no me amaba y yo había hecho el ridículo frente a ella. Pero no me arrepentía. Ella debía saber lo que sentía y solamente así podría jugármela como debía ser.

Llegué a mi casa y entré arrastrando los pies. Era patético. Esme me saludó pero no me molesté en devolverle el saludo, me daba igual. Todo me llegaba al pincho. Casi me arrastré por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cama y prendí mi reproductor con las canciones más tristes/corta venas que podía haber. Apagué la luz y me hundí en la depresión.

Bella no me amaba. La había cagado. Me había cagado. Estaba hecho mierda, nada podía animarme.

Cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba me quedé estúpido, me sentí estúpido porque ella sentía algo por mí y yo no me había dado cuenta y ella me había olvidado justo cuando yo comencé a amarla.

Era la bestia más grande que podía existir. La mierda más mierda de la tierra. El imbécil más imbécil de todos. Ni siquiera merecía que ella me quisiera.

—Mierda, ¿alguien murió?—dijo Jasper mientras entraba sin tocar.

—Solo mi corazón.

Miró alrededor sin tocar nada mientras escuchaba _No surprises_ de Radiohead con la luz apagada y mi cuerpo tendido en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza.

—Cullen, no te suicides, por favor—me pidió en broma, pero ni siquiera lo miré— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué te parece que pasó, pedazo de idiota?—le respondí.

—Ya, ya. Te escucho.

Volteé mi cabeza y le saqué el dedo medio mientras intentaba darme ánimos.

—No hay nada que decir. Me rompió el corazón… no, yo mismo me lo rompí—sonaba demasiado emo y no me importaba—. Ella… dijo que ya no me amaba—reí—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Bella me amaba. Y yo la cagué. Soy escoria y de la peor.

Jasper se rascó la cabeza y me dio unos cuantos golpes en la espalda. Idiota, seguramente él sabía todo esto.

—Bueno, hombre. No siempre se gana…—murmuró y yo asentí.

—Dijo que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia mí, pero que no me amaba. ¿Eso que significa, Jasper? ¿Qué debo hacer?—pregunté desesperado.

Estaba hecho un gran, gran idiota como para pedirle consejos a Jasper. Él, que jugaba con los sentimientos de mi hermana, que se tiraba a todas las tipas, que se moría por Alice pero no se lo decía. El que guarda revistas porno debajo de su cama para que su mamá no las vea, el que me ayudaba a hacerle bromas a Newton y a Jessica. A ese Jasper le estaba pidiendo consejos, había caído muy bajo.

Jasper me miró confundido porque estaba de sobra decir que nunca le había preguntado algo. Se quedó estático.

—Uh, Edward—respondió—. Puta no tengo idea. Lo único que sé es que ella te amaba a morir, pero luego… no lo sé. Trató de olvidarte, le hacía mal todo esto y… no lo sé. Pensamos que era lo mejor, nunca pensé que tú pudieras… ya sabes… amarla. Y cuando ella me dijo que su cariño había disminuido y que ya no le dolía tanto nos sentimos bien. Es solo que elegimos un mal momento para todo: tú elegiste un mal momento para amarla y ella un mal momento para olvidarte. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar arreglar las cosas y que ellas solas sigan su curso. Sé que ella no te ha olvidado y que puedo volver a amarte, pero hay que darle tiempo. Su corazón ha estado bien lastimado.

Escuché muy bien lo que me dijo. Tuvo un discurso largo y se había ganado el premio de mi respeto. Siempre supe que tenía cerebro.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Ahora eso era lo único que podía hacer: dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, el que siempre debieron haber tenido.

—Tienes razón, cabrón—dije y me levanté. Estaba hecho mierda, necesitaba darme un baño urgente.

Caminé hasta mi baño y alisté mis cosas. Jasper se quedó inmóvil mientras me miraba. Algo no estaba bien, no era común en él no burlarse de mi puta situación amorosa.

— ¿Se puede saber que has hecho que tienes esa cara?—le pregunté mientras me metía a la ducha.

—Edward… —murmuró dudoso—Yo, uh, amo a Alice.

Y el jabón rodó por el piso de mármol de la ducha. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo antes de matarme a carcajadas. Esa era la mierda más divertida que me había dicho en toda la vida y ni siquiera pasaban de las dos de la tarde. Saqué mi cabeza por la puerta de vidrio para encontrármelo sentado en el inodoro. Pobre diablo.

—No me ayudas—murmuró nuevamente totalmente ruborizado.

—Lo siento, lo siento… ja, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaa—y grité intentando no ahogarme. Me lo debía por haberse burlado de mí hace un par de horas.

Jasper roló los ojos y asintió.

—No me digas que se lo dijiste.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Oh. Mierdísima. Madre. El idiota se lo dijo y seguramente Alice lo había rechazado, sino ¿porqué otra razón estaría aquí lamentándose conmigo? Seguramente estaría tirándosela en este instante.

—Dijo que no podía estar conmigo—murmuró—. Dijo que no era bueno para ella y que no era porque no me quisiera, que era simplemente problema de ella. Que no preguntara sus razones.

Suspiré, me enjuagué y salí de la ducha. Me paré a su lado y le di unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. Éramos un par de idiotas despechados y lo único que podíamos hacer era lamentarnos el uno al otro. Patético.

—Lo siento, hermano. Venga, vamos a embriagarnos, te hará sentir mejor.

Jasper asintió y salió del cuarto para buscar el whisky de Carlisle. Suspiré porqué pensé que Alice tendría corazón y lo aceptaría, no como Bella. Pero que más daba, las chicas eran todas iguales. Te rompen el corazón.

Me cubrí con la toalla y escuché un ruido que venía de afuera. Luego la irritante voz de Rosalie, los jadeos de Emmet y una risa…

— ¡Edward!—Bella estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Estaba más que borracha. Me miró de arriba abajo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que ella traía puesto era un polo largo que con las justas le cubría el trasero. Yummy—Rosalie y Emmet están cogiendo en el cuarto de al costado y estoy solita. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Parpadeé un par de veces porque si no mal recordaba ella me había rechazado esta misma mañana y ahora estaba actuando como si las cosas fueran las mismas de todos las días. Bella era magnífica. Asentí y ella se echó en mi cama y cambió de canción… a una más depresiva aún. Aún no estaba bien. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme ropa, simplemente me eché a su lado y la atraje por la cintura todavía inseguro de lo que hacía. Ella no me rechazó. Sonreí y jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Bella comenzó a cantar una canción de Bon Jovi súper corta venas y me reí. Nos deprimiríamos juntos.

Al menos las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Ojala les haya gustado este capiitulo (: Espero no demorarme mucho en actualizarlo. Si tienen alguna pregunta dejenme sus comentarios (: Hagan click en GO! **_


	10. Dirigida a ustedes

Hey, gente.

Esto es para decirles que en este momento mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada y no encuentro espacio como para continuar con el capitulo diez, que ya estaba casi terminado. No es que no tenga inspiración o algo por el estilo, sino que no tengo el tiempo necesario. No estoy dejándola así, pero necesito de su comprensión y tiempo. Realmente no estoy en mi mejor momento y deseo encontrar la estabilidad necesaria para enfocarme nuevamente en la historia para ustedes. Espero puedan entenderme. No creo que me tome demasiado, pero si es que la situación lo demanda de antemano les pido perdón. Gracias por haberme estado acompañándome durante todo este tiempo y les prometo que los recompensaré.

Gracias por todo, en serio.

Kagome smile.


	11. Verdades

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!gente (:

Lamento sinceramente haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero como ya lo explique anteriormente no he tenido el tiempo necesario para terminarlo. Asi que gracias al cielo por la Semana Santa que me dio el tiempo que necesitaba (: Ojala les guste.

* * *

**Verdades**

Bella's POV.

Estaba sentada en el recibidor de los Cullen mientras esperaba a que la hora se la acabara a Rosalie, lo que parecía imposible ya que no dejaban de tocarse al lado. Entonces, con una botella de vodka en la mano izquierda pensé en dos opciones: la primera era irme de ahí sin decirle hasta llegar a mi casa y desmayarme o—y esta era la que más me gustaba ya que si salía en este estado seguramente sería atacada por un coyote o cualquier porquería que viviera en los bosques—ir a ver a Edward. Y realmente no quería encontrarme con Edward, sobre todo después de que lo rechacé y de que su beso me hizo volar. Puto, él sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a provocar.

Hubiera deseado de todo corazón haber elegido la primera, pero era una gallina y no tenía las agallas para enfrentarme a un coyote. Así que me terminé de sopetón el licor y ya más calmada, o ebria, caminé con decisión hasta las escaleras…las cuales eran enormes ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Siempre habían estado ahí? Como fuera, mi cerebro no tenía tiempo que perder con estúpidas preguntas.

Claro, lo que quedaba de él porque seguramente una parte estaba ocupada con vodka y otra con tonterías que no lograba descifrar.

Cuando logré poner un pie en el primer escalón sonreí. Era la mierda más estúpida que haya hecho alguien, pero subir las escaleras constantemente se estaba volviendo todo un reto para mí. Y lentamente comencé a subir. Y no sé si fui yo o él el que me hizo perder el equilibrio pero en pocos segundos me hallaba tirada en el suelo al pie de la escalera. Puto Jasper.

— ¡Bella!—gritó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, lo que me pareció muy divertido ya que no podía dejar de reírme—Uh, creo que deberías ir a que te curen esa herida en el codo. Esta fresca, ugh.

Fuera lo que fuera no me dolía, el poder del licor solamente hacía maravillas.

—Shh…ja, ja, ja. Cálmate—le dije mientras intentaba volver a subir los escalones.

Por suerte para mí, Jasper se apiadó de mi pobre cuerpo y me llevó cargando hasta el segundo piso. Agradecí al cielo que no vomité encima de él. Estaba frita.

No sé qué idiotez le habré dicho en otro idioma pero le hice una reverencia al estilo monja y me largué riendo.

Y entonces ahí estaba. Parada frente al cuarto de Edward sin tocar, hablar o respirar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Prácticamente había rechazado al tipo ¿y ahora esperaba que me recibiera en su casa? Era una idiota y estaba ebria así que entré. Y al empujar la puerta me vi con la más hermosa alucinación que mi mente ebria podía imaginar. Edward recién salido de la ducha solamente con una toalla. Yummy.

— ¡Edward!—grité mientras le sonreía como podía. Él se vio totalmente distraído por el hecho de que estuviera ahí, ahora, borracha y sola—Rosalie y Emmet están cogiendo en el cuarto de al costado y estoy solita. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Sé que lo que dije pudo haber tenido cero sentido y que él podía rechazarme, pero necesitaba estar a su lado. Él aún era mi mejor amigo y persona favorita y lo necesitaba, aparte de que lo quería demasiado. Así que cuando lo oí suspirar supe que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Me arrojé a su cama mientras intentaba ignorar la música depresiva que sonaba por toda su habitación. Radiohead + depresión + licor = suicidio emocional. Pero como el estar tomada significa aflorar tus emociones me dejé llevar por el ambiente depresivo que había forjado mi queridísimo Edward, aparte ya estaba frita y deprimida por todo y no podía ocultarlo más. El vodka te libera de tus emociones y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Jugué con su reproductor de música hasta que encontré una de Bon Jovi que era para llorar y me puse a cantar. Edward se echó a mi lado sin cambiarse y me atrajo hacía él. Yo no lo rechacé, no podía, lo necesitaba de una forma u otra. Y luego, no sé cómo, pero yo estaba echada en su pecho mientras él intentaba consolarme. ¿De qué? No estaba segura, pero las canciones depresivas siguieron pasando y pasando hasta que sonó una que me hizo trizas.

—Oh.

—Uh… no sé cómo llegó eso ahí. Lo juro—dijo mientras intentaba cambiarla, pero no lo dejé. Esa canción debía morir conmigo.

—No sabía que tuvieras el soundtrack de Moulin Rouge en tu Ipod. Muy masculino de tu parte, Edward—me burlé mientras me volvía a recostar en su pecho y él atrapaba uno de mis rulos en sus dedos.

_Come what may_ era seguramente una de las canciones más tristes de la historia, junto a la de la mamá de Marco y a la de Black Sabbath. Y me encantaba.

Edward hizo una mueca y se rió.

—Está guardada para cuando tengo deseos de suicidarme. Como tú, perra. Aparte, soy un chico sensible.

Me reí porque era cierto. Hubo una época en la que se me dio por deprimirme cada día más y eran canciones como esta y peores las que escuchaba en compañía de Edward, MDMA y varias botellas de ron.

Me reí sin ganas y acaricié su rostro. Edward me sonrió y le pedí que cantara ya que, como todo él, su voz era putamente perfecta y a mí me gustaba que cantara para mí.

—_I want to vanish inside your kiss_. _Every day I love you more and more—_él idiota era tan bueno cantando que me iba a derretir. Y él lo sabía, sabía que no podía resistirme—_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time._

Eso fue apropósito. Sabía que esto me iba a afectar de la peor manera posible. Dios me estaba castigando haciéndome oírlo cantar como ángel. Cantar sobre lo que nos deparaba, sobre lo que no podíamos tener.

Y me estaba derritiendo, cosa que solamente él era capaz de hacer. Maldito hermoso hombre.

—Bella, ya me cansé de esta tonta canción y estoy a punto de cortarme las venas. No sé tú pero necesito salir. ¿Vamos a tomar?

Lo pensé por un momento y estaba peligrosamente en riesgo de quedarme sin alcohol en las venas así que acepté.

Edward no se molestó en cambiarse en el baño o pedirme que me volteara. Se cambió en mi cara. Por supuesto que yo volteé el rostro porque el chico merecía un poco de respeto e iba a sentir que me estaba aprovechando de él. Maldita moral.

Como fuera, Edward me arrastró hasta su Volvo y rápidamente fuimos a la casa de Jasper.

Como todos los niños ricos y mimados de Forks Jasper también tenía una casa enorme con piscina y un exquisito y refinado bar. Amaba tener amigos ricos. Tocamos varias veces hasta que su ama de llaves nos dejó pasar. Si no mal recordaba se llamaba Anabelle—o algún nombre de golfa francesa de veintiún años—y no se acordaba de nosotros. Bueno, de mí porque Edward venía aquí casi todos los días y no era difícil olvidarse de un Adonis como él. Aparte, la tipa era una perra celosa que me odiaba porque ella no podía entrar al cuarto de su "amo" y yo sí. La casa de Jasper no era tan gigante como la de Edward porque su papá era un ex marino y no un famoso cirujano como el doctor Cullen. Pero aún así era mil veces mejor que la mía.

Su cuarto estaba al final del segundo piso y yo estaba hecha polvo. Necesitaba dormir. Edward me sirvió de soporte hasta que entramos y Jasper me ofreció su cama.

— ¡Dios mío! Creo que he llegado a mi límite.

Edward se rió de mí mientras me veía alejar cualquier trago de mí.

—Principiante. Dame eso—dijo mientras me quitaba de las manos una botella—. Esto es fino, no es para botar.

— ¿Debería importarte? Tú tienes miles de estos.

—Eso no significa que deba desperdiciarlo.

Le hice una mueca por que no tenía ganas de comenzar a argumentar en su contra, él terminaría ganando.

—Jasper, ¿te importa que me quede dormida? No creo que pueda llegar fiesta de Alice si es que me quedo despierta.

Pude notar como fruncía un poco el ceño cuando le mencioné de la fiesta de Alice para reunir fondos para no sé qué tontería pero luego se tranquilizó. Aún estaba dolido porque la pequeña ninfa lo había rechazado.

—Claro, siempre y cuando laves mis sábanas antes de irte.

Y Edward no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de mí y mi saliva. Malditos, sabía que nunca debí dejarlos convencerme de esa pijamada mixta del año pasado.

— ¡Vamos! Solo fue una vez y era porque estaba borracha. Yo no babeo.

—Claro que lo haces.

—No.

— ¡Ya cállense!—nos gritó Jasper mientras le tiraba un almohadazo a Edward y me quedaba dormida.

—Púdrete, Cullen. Tú roncas—y dicho y hecho cerré los ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño.

Lo último los escuché hablar era de la fiesta de Alice y luego alguien mencionó mi nombre.

***

— ¡Bella! Despiértate. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí toda la maldita noche? ¡Levanta tu trasero y subamos al carro de una vez!

La inconfundible voz de Edward sonó por toda mi cabeza y abrí los ojos. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí moviendo mi brazo mientras yo parpadeaba incontrolablemente.

— ¿Qué hora es?—murmuré mientras me levantaba y sobaba mi cabecita.

—Las diez y algo. No lo sé. Alice está molesta porque aún no llegamos.

¡Oh, cierto! La fiesta de Alice para aparentar que no estaba triste por haber rechazado a su verdadero amor. Idiota.

Me paré y caminé hacia el baño de Jasper, el cual estaba lleno de porquerías y máquinas de afeitar. Pero pensé que iba a botarlas todas ya que a Alice le gustan los chicos limpios y sin vello facial y como ella lo había mandado al cuerno él haría lo mismo con todas las cosas que hizo para gustarle. Así que yo empecé. Le sonreí a Edward que me miraba estúpido y comencé a romper y botar a la basura todas sus afeitadoras. Jasper entró y me miró horrorizado. Marica.

— ¿¡Que mierda se supone que estás haciendo!?—me gritó pero no me detuvo.

Me reí. Edward me sonrió.

—Olvídalo, Jasper. No tienes que ser COMO el chico que Alice quiere. Tienes que ser el chico que Alice QUIERA. Y no lo vas a lograr haciendo lo que ella quiere. Muestra un poco de personalidad y se tú.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego se rió. Esta mierda era demasiado para él. Después de que terminamos de hacer que Jasper fuera Jasper y yo de peinarme como se suponía que debía estar nos subimos al Volvo de Edward y manejamos hasta el local que Alice había alquilado para su puta fiesta.

El sitio: Port Angels.

Capacidad máxima: Infinito. El lugar era inmenso.

Antes que entrar me paré junto a Jasper y le susurré al oído:

—Hazle ver el error que ha cometido. Hazle ver que nadie rechaza a un Whitlock.

Y dicho y hecho se adentró entre la multitud de personas. Me volteé para ver a Edward que estaba recargado en su coche sonriéndome.

—Eres mala, Swan. Conspirando en contra de tu mejor amiga.

Me encogí de hombros y le tomé la mano jalándolo a la puerta.

—Ella se lo merece. Ha estado babeado por él desde la primaria y ahora lo rechaza. Esas cosas no se hacen.

—Mira quien lo dice.

Y paré en seco. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Edward tenía razón. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo había hecho con Edward y no tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada. Era escoria.

—No. Ella aún lo ama. Es distinto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—me preguntó mientras me tomaba del rostro— ¿Cómo sabes que no está jugando con sus sentimientos? ¿Que no lo enamoró por las puras para dejarlo solo? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no se ríe de él a sus espaldas viendo como él sufre porque ella no lo ama como él quisiera? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Era obvio que ya no estábamos hablando de Alice y Jasper.

—Edward… no es así. ¡Así no son las cosas!

— ¿Cómo lo sé yo, Bella? ¿Cómo, maldita sea? Me rechazaste sin un maldito motivo, así que si en algún momento te da la urgencia de decírmelo, por favor, déjame saberlo—comenzó a desesperarse. Le iba a dar un ataque.

— ¡Porqué yo también sufro con esto, Edward!—y dicho eso lo acerqué a mí y le planté el mejor beso que pude haberle dado en una situación así.

Y me abracé a él aunque él quisiera apartarse de mi lado. Y aunque haya forcejeado para separarse de mí yo no lo dejé. Porque lo quería demasiado como para que él se alejara de mi lado. Y, finalmente, me correspondió el beso, justo cuando yo había empezado a llorar. Y me abrazó y yo abrí mi boca porque él no quería hacer nada. Dejé que su lengua jugara con la mía hasta que ya no pude retener más el aire y separé mi boca de la suya pero no el resto de mi cuerpo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me apretó. ¡Dios! Lo quería tanto.

—Edward, mírame—le pedí mientras él separaba su rostro unos centímetros para verme—. Te quiero, ¿entiendes? Te quiero muchísimo. Te quiero demasiado, me gustas demasiado… tanto que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de enamorarme nuevamente de ti porque me volviste loca. ¡Me volví loca desde que empezamos toda esta mierda! Cada día que pasaba me gustabas más y más, te amaba más y más. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Y me dolía, me lastimaba que tú no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Me estaba volviendo loca. No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo. El amor no se supone que haga esas cosas. ¡Me volviste loca!

Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente con el rostro contraído después de haber escuchado mi penosa confesión. Me sentía una estúpida. Él merecía algo mejor que una chica que no podía lidiar con sus putas emociones.

—Te juro que nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo—dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi rostro, limpiándome las lágrimas—. En estas últimas semanas pensé en millones de maneras de cambiar para que tú me aceptaras cuando te dijera que te amaba. Quería ser mejor para ti. Quería ser el hombre que tú quisieras. Pero nunca pasó por mi mente que yo ya era el hombre que querías. Nunca pensé que alguien podría llegarme a amar como realmente era. Sin la máscara. Sin la perfección. Solo yo—luego me acercó a él y me besó lentamente, como una caricia—. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías y sé que ahora es muy tarde, pero no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan perfecta como tú pudiera sentir algo por mí. Te amo, Bella. Todo esto también me ha vuelto completamente loco. Me estas volviendo loco en este momento. Y eso es exactamente lo que el amor debe de hacer.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente porque me sentí tan estúpida por llorar. Ahora era el momento en el que debía lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que quería volver a amarlo y estar con él por el resto de la puta eternidad. Pero no podía. Edward me había llevado a un pozo lleno de depresión y obsesión y no quería volver a caer ahí. Tenía mucho miedo de no poder levantarme sin él me dejaba. No era lo suficientemente buena para ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

—Te mereces alguien mejor—le susurré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Edward me miró y sonrió tiernamente.

—Tú eres ese alguien mejor que yo intento merecer.

—Aún tengo miedo, Edward. No puedo estar contigo mientras tenga miedo. Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza y me apretó la mano.

—Te esperaré. Sé que no siento esto por las puras y voy a luchar.

Me reí, adoraba a ese Edward.

—Me voy a tardar.

—Es mi turno de esperar y lo voy a respetar. Vamos adentro, Alice va a tener un paro cardiaco cuando vea a Jasper y no me lo puedo perder.

Me reí y caminé junto a él entre la gente.

***

Edward's POV.

De acuerdo, esto sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Pero era Bella y estaba llorando y me estaba besando y yo había estado a punto de perder los estribos. Ahora me estaba explicando que la había vuelto loca y que por eso no podía estar conmigo y me sentí la peor mierda del mundo. Luego la volví a besar y le dije que ella era la chica que quería y puras mierdas que me salieron del corazón.

Luego de un espectáculo de lágrimas decidimos entrar a la fiesta de Alice para ver otro tipo de espectáculo. ¡Y vaya que papá la había dejado hacerlo! Era un enorme local de tres pisos con malabaristas, elefantes, comida por doquier, tragos en todos lados, espectáculo en vivo… todo. Si no estabas invitado no eras nadie. Nada se podía comparar con esto. Y obviamente todo el mundo había venido, nadie rechazaba una invitación de los Cullen.

Como el lugar estaba repleto de gente agarré a Bella del brazo y comencé a buscar a Alice, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. Finalmente, cansado de buscarla me dediqué a disfrutar de su fiesta. Bella había empezado sin mí hace rato y estaba riéndose de algo que había oído. Decidí seguir su ejemplo. Me tomé lo que fuera que había en la gran mesa y comencé a bailar con Bella. Ella estaba ebria y solo daba pequeños saltos porque sus zapatos la hacían tropezar. Putamente tierno.

Divisé a Rosalie y a Emmet y los llamé a un privado a donde me llevé a Bella también.

—No la dejen sola, se puede desmayar—les dije mientras me dirigía al baño. Tanto tomar no era bueno para mi vejiga.

Al salir de ahí me dediqué a buscar el lugar de donde había venido. La mierda, no me acordaba como regresar. Hasta que vi a Bella pararse sobre algunas sillas y gritar mi nombre. La saludé con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia ella cuando alguien me detuvo. Angela se paró frente a mí mostrándome su nuevo adquirido vestido con escote en V que me dejaba ver todo el contorno de su sostén y por un momento me quedé bloqueado mentalmente. En lo único que podía pensar era que hace mes y medio que practicaba en celibato forzado ya que corté con Angela—mi fuente principal de cogidas—y porque no me iba a coger a Bella sintiendo lo que sentimos ahora. Estaba necesitado y ella lo sabía.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar?—me preguntó mientras sacaba más sus tetas a propósito.

Asentí porque sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría y sería peor. Aparte, si decidía asesinarme, aquí habría testigos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablarme?—le pregunté mientras se tomaba un baso de ron con Coca-cola.

Angela me sonrió.

—De nosotros.

—Ya no hay nosotros, Angela.

—No te entiendo, Edward. Estábamos tan bien y luego de que regreso de mi competencia de porristas decides que ya no. ¿Por qué?

Rolé los ojos, las porristas sí que eran estúpidas.

—Ya te lo había explicado. Conocí a alguien más.

— ¿Y en tan poco tiempo la quisiste y te olvidaste de mí? No lo creo. Eso debió haber tenido tiempo.

Miré a Bella que estaba con los brazos cruzados aún esperándome.

—Sí, tuvo tiempo, pero no podía seguir engañándome más. La quiero a ella.

Angela tiró el vaso al suelo y comenzó a fastidiarse más.

— ¿Y quién es esta chica perfecta y porqué no te la estas tirando en este preciso momento?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Y, entonces, cuando pensé que Angela se iba a ir molesta me tiró una cachetada que no me dolió pero que Bella logró ver y se puso a chillar.

— ¡Edward!, ¡Edward!—gritaba, estaba ebria y molesta y Angela se dio cuenta.

— ¿Es ella, verdad?—me preguntó mientras sus ojos parecían salirse se sus cuencas mientras más la miraba.

—No te importa.

— ¡Al carajo, Edward! Yo sé toda la mierda que has estado haciendo con ella incluso antes de que me fuera. Pensé que era una aventura para ti y que terminarías dejándola, pero veo que no es así. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es esto?—volvió a mirar a Bella e hizo una mueca—Esto no se va a quedar así.

Y dicho esto caminó rápidamente hacia Bella, intenté alcanzarla pero la multitud de gente crecía más mientras ambas se gritaban y luego ¡Bam! Angela tiró a Bella al suelo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

bueno, Esto es todo por ahora. No se preocupen que vendrá más drama y cosas así.

¿Qieren saber porque Alice no acepto a Jasper? Pues mantenganse atentas a las actualizaciones.

¿Reviews? Saben que son obligatorios (:

Hagan click en GO!


	12. Volviendo al camino

Hey genteee (:

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir este capitulopero tengo un trabajo de historia que me esta tomando años en terminarlo. Entiendanme. Ojala les guste este capitulo, desearía haberlo hecho más largo pero... puta no lo se (:

**

* * *

**

**Volviendo al camino**

Edward's POV.

Bien. Sí, Angela era una zorra descontrolada y sí, Bella había estudiado kickboxing los últimos dos años así que sí fue obvio que la zorra número uno haya terminado tirada en el piso con el labio roto y un ojo morado. Pero no, no era justo que todo esto haya sido mi culpa. Nadie podía decir en eso. Pero claro, Angela no perdió oportunidad de culparme. Ahora estábamos los tres en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle esperando a que nos atendieran. Esta era la peor noche de mi vida.

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo arreglándose el cabello aún ebria mientras que Angela estaba a mi otro lado llorando en silencio por su labio roto. Y digo en silencio porque Bella la había amenazado con golpearle el otro ojo si no dejaba de quejarse. Obviamente no se negó.

Por fin, la enfermera llamó a Angela primero para curarle el labio y yo me quedé solo con Bella refunfuñando afuera. En el momento en el que cerraron la puerta Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida. ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?—le pregunté mientras la alcanzaba en el ascensor.

Ella me volteó a mirar fríamente. Se había amarrado todo el cabello en una coleta alta y limpiado el maquillaje corrido.

—A casa—y volvió a mirar al ascensor.

— ¿No te vas a atender? Esa herida que te hizo en la cabeza puede ser grave y no lo sabes.

Ella frunció el ceño notablemente fastidiada. Uh-oh.

—Ella no me la hizo, la hizo el piso y no, no me la voy a atender porque solo es un puto rasguño. ¿Por qué no vas a esperarla? Seguramente te va a gustar cuando le arreglen en labio.

Y sonrió porque era mala y porque estaba orgullosa de las heridas que le había causado. Pero no me causó nada de gracia. Suspiré y me subí al ascensor con ella.

—No tienes que venir conmigo Edward, sería mejor que te quedaras con tu zorra.

Y apreté los puños lo más fuerte que pude porque esa era la única forma en la que podía calmarme y no hacerle una escena aquí mismo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Ya llamé a Jasper, él lo hará.

Uno…

—Llámalo de nuevo y dile que yo lo haré.

—Ya no tengo saldo.

Dos…

—Te presto mi teléfono.

—No gracias.

Dos y medio…

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero irme con él y no contigo. No quería decírtelo y pensé que entenderías pero parece que eres igual de idiota que Angela.

Tres. Estaba a punto de explotar y ella lo sabía. Me atrevo a decir que lo hizo a propósito y que seguramente se estaba riendo interiormente. Me alejé de ella y apreté el botón que decía "parar". El ascensor se sacudió y Bella casi cae de nuevo. Cuando las luces de emergencia se prendieron el rostro de Bella estaba totalmente blanco del miedo y se aferró a su bolso como si fuera su vida.

— ¡Qué mierda, Edward!—me gritó mientras buscaba en vano una solución.

Me reí de ella y su pánico y me senté, palpé el piso a mi lado y le hice una seña para que hiciera lo mismo, ella no se negó.

—Ahora sí, hablaremos.

Ella solamente me miró como si yo fuera a ser su próxima víctima.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué fuiste tan salvaje en la fiesta?—comencé por reclamarle.

Ella cerró los ojos, aspiró y suspiró.

—Por si no lo sabes, ella vino a mi sitio y me gritó como perra en celo, luego me tiró al piso en su intento por matarme pero no le salió y me defendí. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—No, cualquiera la hubiera golpeado. Tu querías matarla—le grité mientras ella se tapaba en rostro.

—No es cierto.

—Bella, la arañaste, la mordiste, si no te hubiera agarrado la habrías matado a patadasos.

Se encogió de hombros. No le importaba haber mandado a alguien a emergencias.

—Si tanto te importaba te hubieras quedado con ella. No te necesito aquí diciendo puras mierdas.

Pero no le hice caso y me quedé bien sentado en mi sitio.

— ¿Porqué te fuiste a hablar con ella?—me preguntó mientras se ovillaba.

—Ella vino a mí. Yo traté de evitarla.

—Ah.

Conocía a Bella y solamente estaba demasiado molesta como para seguir preguntándome estupideces.

—Ella tiene razón, todo esto fue mi culpa.

Bella se volvió a encoger de hombros sin mirarme.

—No tanto, ella tiene la culpa de ser una perra loca. Cierto, ¿qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?

Sonreí, ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

—Que la había dejado porque me gustaba otra chica.

Y al decir eso Bella se sonrojó como si estuviéramos en la puta primaria. Era demasiado tierno.

— ¿Y porqué fue directamente a mí? ¿Le dijiste que era yo o algo así?

Negué con la cabeza. Bella se veía putamente deliciosa sentada sonrojada.

—Te miré en ese momento y ella te vio así que se dio cuenta en seguida.

Me reí y ella también. Entonces nos miramos por siete segundos y me acerqué a ella rápidamente, tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé como loco. Bella pegó su delicioso cuerpo al mío y pasó sus manos por mi espalda. Ella metía su lengua por todas las partes de mi boca y su cuerpo se sentía tan bien que comencé a frotarme contra ella.

—Edward…—suspiró mientras le mordía el labio inferior y trataba de quitarle el vestido.

Ella desabotonó mi camisa rápidamente y comenzó a besarme el pecho lentamente. ¡Dios! La necesitaba a morir. Bajé mis besos por su cuello y besé lentamente sus pechos por encima de su brasier negro. Ella se encorvó y suspiró mi nombre nuevamente.

—Edward… ¡oh dios mío!—gritó cuando mordí su pezón.

Y luego, cuando estaba a punto de explotar, su puto celular sonó. Maldita sea, iba a matar a Jasper. Bella se alejó de mí a una velocidad supersónica y contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Aló? Oh… sí, es que tuve un… problema en el ascensor. Ya bajo—dijo mientras se comenzaba a vestir. ¡Mierda!

Me acerqué a ella y la jalé de la pierna.

—Edward, ¡no! ¿Estás consiente de lo que pudimos haber hecho?

—Sí y voy a matar a Jasper por interrumpirlo. Bella, te amo—le dije mientras la miraba profundamente— ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Ella se rió de mí y se agachó para besarme, esta vez lentamente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento atrapó mi miembro en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente. ¡Dios! Eso se sentía demasiado rico y comencé a gemir automáticamente.

—Mierda… Bella… ¿porqué…? ¡A su madre!—la mano de Bella subía y bajaba rápidamente hasta que estuve a punto de explotar—Mierda, Bella, me voy a correr. Si pudieras…

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

—Córrete en mí.

Y la puta madre eso fue lo más excitante que pudo haber dicho. Así que le hice caso mientras me vaciaba en sus manos. Ella limpió un poco con un papel y se chupó los dedos. ¡Dios mío! Estaba amándola cada vez más.

—Ahora, vámonos. Suficiente por una noche, tengo que dormir, Edward.

Esa mujer era malvada. Había hecho todo esto a propósito para que se me pasaran las ganas. Pero estaba feliz. Nunca había hecho esto con ella y me sentía bien. La amaba.

Asentí y destrabé el ascensor.

***

Bella's POV

— ¿Porqué no te quisiste atender en el hospital?—me preguntó Alice mientras desenredaba mi cabello.

— ¿Porqué no quisiste aceptar a Jasper?—contraataqué.

Ella solamente suspiró y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Idiota.

—No creo que por la misma razón por la que tú no quisiste atenderte.

Rolé los ojos y tomé un poco de Coca-Cola de dieta. Alice terminó con mi cabello y comenzó a pintarme un poco los ojos.

Eran las seis de la mañana del lunes que siguió a su fiesta, la cual fue el sábado y yo había dormido el domingo entero así que estaba con insomnio. Parecía un oso, había estado agotada por todo, la confesión que le hice a Edward, el trago, la pelea con la puta de Angela, la sala de emergencias y el trabajo manual que le hice a Edward en el ascensor, sin mencionar la carga emocional que eso implicaba. Ah, y las llamadas que nos dimos entre ambos días. Eso deja muerta a cualquiera. Pero hoy había colegio así que tenía que alistarme y verme bien, sobre todo porque vería a Angela con el labio reventado y el ojo morado y debía estar presentable, o sea, muchísimo mejor que ella. Para que viera que conmigo nadie se mete. Pero me había olvidado que tenía la cicatriz en la cabeza que me hice cuando me botó al suelo y que eso no se vería bien así que para eso estaba Alice aquí.

—Listo. Radiante.

Me miré al espejo solamente para ver reflejada a una Bella completamente feliz y normal por primera vez. Si Edward hubiera estado aquí hubiera sido el momento perfecto.

—Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor.

Ella me sonrió y se echó en mi diminuta cama de plaza y media y comenzó a cambiar los canales de mi pequeño televisor. Mi cuarto era aburrido sobre todo cuando Edward no subía por la ventana para burlarse de lo aburrido que era mi cuarto. Me senté al lado de Alice y comencé a jugar con mis uñas para tranquilizarme antes de soltarle la bomba.

—Alice…—dije delicadamente, no quería terminar siendo una persona disecada o uno de los desaparecidos que salen en los cartones de leche.

—Dime, Bells.

—Uh, ¿porqué no estás con Jasper?

Y el control remoto aterrizó en el piso. Un golpe seco y yo estaba parada al otro lado de la habitación solo por las dudas. Pero Alice no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Me preocupé, quizás le había dado un paro cardiaco o algo.

— ¿Alice…?

—Pensé que había quedado claro, Bella.

Solo murmuraba. Era espantosamente aterrador. Ni siquiera podía ver sus labios moverse.

—No lo creo. Aún no lo entiendo…esperaste tanto tiempo…

— ¡Bella!—gritó y me callé en seguida. No quería terminar siendo su cena del día de gracias— ¡Ya te lo expliqué! ¡No puedo estar con Jasper ahorita! ¡No nos merecemos el uno al otro!

— ¡Alice! Cálmate. Está bien. Yo entiendo que lo que hiciste no fue lo mejor pero aún así podrías intentarlo con Jasper. Estoy segurísima que él entenderá.

Alice me miró completamente enojada y bañada en lágrimas. No podía creer que amara tanto a Jasper como para no sentirse apta para él después de una simple cosita como esa. Bueno no era una simple cosita… era más que eso. Pero era comprensible.

— ¿Entender? No creo que nadie más que tú lo haya entendido, Bella. Rose sigue diciéndome que no fue nada y que siga con Jasper como si nada hubiera pasado y no tengo el valor para contárselo ni a Edward o Emmet. Me degollarían. Sobre todo Edward.

Suspiré, esa chica tenía problemas.

—Alice, ¿cálmate sí?—le dije mientras palmeaba su hombro como una buena amiga debiera hacerlo—No fue nada. Además Jasper se ha acostado con putas y aún así te ama. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

—Bella, no lo entiendes.

Negué con la cabeza porque SÍ entendía.

—Solo fue Jacob, él no dirá nada y seguramente ya se está llenando de acción nuevamente.

Alice gimió como si de verdad sufriera por Jacob.

—Esto es mi culpa. ¿Te acuerdas donde hiciste tu voto de castidad? Quiero uno parecido, estoy harta de los chicos—dijo Alice insultando mi orgullo.

Rolé los ojos y me senté a su lado.

—Bien, primero, yo no hice un voto de castidad porque estaba harta de los chicos, solo había tenido suficientes experiencias traumáticas relacionadas al sexo…uh, como sea, segundo, tú no estás harta de ellos, te encantan y por eso te cogiste a Jacob ebria. Pero, ¿quién putas no se lo ha cogido en ese estado? Aún recuerdo cuando…

— ¡Para!, ¡Para!—me calló—Alguien puede oírte.

—Alice, no hay nadie aquí. Charlie se fue tempranísimo y solamente te puede escuchar mi gata y te juro que Chanel no va a decir nada.

Alice suspiró y asintió. Realmente no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto. Como soy una buena amiga me acerqué a ella y la abracé para darle apoyo, luego nos terminamos de alistar y comenzamos en largo camino a la escuela en su super Porshe amarillo el cual amaba.

Esta iba a ser mi primera aparición desde que el fin de semana largo y la fiesta de Alice donde golpeé a Angela y estaba emocionadísima, sobre todo porque Alice había logrado maquillar mi cicatriz y ahora no se notaba. Esto iba a ser genial. Angela iba a caer. Al llegar divisé el carro de Jasper estacionado lo suficientemente lejos del de Alice, aún estaba dolido. Y luego Jessica vino corriendo a mí gritando mi nombre contenta.

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! No puedo creer que no tengas ningún rasguño y que Angela esté con la mitad de rostro vendado. Eres increíble.

Nos dimos los cinco con la mano y me Alice rió contenta porque sí, había descuidado a Jessica y me había olvidado lo bueno que era rajar de Angela con ella.

— ¿Dónde está ella?—le preguntó Alice mientras entrábamos al edificio.

—Está sentada en la cafetería con Mike y Ben y sin su ejército de porristas porque ella no aceptan que le hayan pateado el trasero a su capitana.

—El karma es una perra—dijo Alice.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, se lo tenía bien merecido. Nadie se mete con Bella Swan y no sale moreteada.

Ambas nos reímos mientras cada una se dirigía a su propio casillero. Guardé mis libros de matemática mientras sacaba una botella de Coca-cola de dieta y unas cuantas galletas. Estaba pensando en saltarme la clase de arte para poder espiar a Edward y a Jasper en clase de música. Claro que Edward era experto en esa materia y Jasper apestaba e iba a ser demasiado gracioso. Como Alice era una mariquita de mierda no me quiso acompañar así que solamente éramos Rosalie y yo en las bancas del auditorio.

Edward ya estaba ahí para cuando nosotras llegamos y su sonrisa casi me quita el aliento.

—Hey, ¿cómo las dejaron entrar?—preguntó mientras se alejaba del piano y se sentaba a mi lado.

—El profesor no puede ver bien y piensa que somos profesoras o algo así. La cosa es que no dice nada.

Y porque Rosalie hace una tremenda imitación de la tipa que nos dicta en clase de literatura.

—Hey, chicas—dijo Jasper que ya se había recuperado del incidente matutino— ¿Vieron a Angela hoy en la cafetería? Casi se me sale el vodka por la nariz.

Ambas nos reímos mientras Edward fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Estabas tomando sin mí?—le reclamó y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila hasta que encontró la mina de oro.

Después de unos cuantos tragos y nada de galletitas logré convencerlos para sacar a Emmet de su carro—porque normalmente duerme las dos primeras horas—y a Alice de matemática. Luego de estar los seis juntos fuimos al estacionamiento a seguir tomando. Este día era prometedor. No pasaban de las once y ya estaba apostando con Jasper para ver quien tomaba más shots en cinco minutos. Edward me advirtió un par de veces de que estaba a punto de desmayarme pero no le hice caso. Hasta que perdí el equilibrio y caí al asiento trasero y casi me rompo el cráneo. A los demás les pareció divertidísimo.

A eso de las doce del día solamente estábamos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo en el Volvo de Edward porque Rosalie y Emmet decidieron aprovechar el tiempo y se fueron a coger a algún lado. Y gracias a los miles de shots, que Jasper y Alice estuvieran juntos ya no era incómodo.

—Creo que voy a jalar gimnasia—dijo Alice mientras yo me apoyaba en el hombro de Edward.

— ¿Es posible jalar eso?—pregunté y todos reímos. Esto era genial.

—Cullen, vámonos de aquí ¿o estás considerando volver a entrar?—le dijo Jasper y Edward arrancó el carro.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo último que escuché fue el sonido del motor del carro.

***

—Bellaaa.

Sí, alguien me estaba llamando y no sonaba muy feliz. Me concentré en no hacerle caso a la voz amarga que me llamaba y volví a concentrarme en dormir.

— ¡Bella!

Ok. Esto no estaba funcionando. Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para decirle al desconsiderado que me dejara dormir tranquila, pero lo único que veía eran muchos árboles, a Edward caminando como loco por el pasto, a Jasper revisando el motor del Volvo y a Alice sentada a mi lado con el ceño fruncido. Algo no estaba bien.

—Alice, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Tú dime. Edward dijo que conocía un atajo para llegar a Port Angels sin usar la carretera y nos trajo por aquí pero al parecer olvidó echarle gasolina a su puto carro y henos aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor sin poder creer lo que veía. Árboles. Árboles. Árboles. Árboles. No tenía idea si es que existía algo así como fobia a la naturaleza pero yo la tenía. Estaba muy cerca de convertirme en una bola gigante que lo único que sabía hacer era mecerse de un lado a otro. Demasiado emo. Edward y Jasper se pusieron a intentar hacer algo con el carro pero nada resultaba. Finalmente salí de lo último que quedaba de civilización y caminé hasta ellos.

—Genial, Edward. Le diré a Charlie que me secuestraste hasta lo más frondoso del bosque, si es que vivimos para contarlo, y ojalá que te meta a la cárcel.

—Cállate, Bella. Tú estabas borracha y sugeriste escaparnos de clase, intenta explicarle eso a tu papá.

Ugh, cierto. Esto era en parte mi culpa. Miré a mí alrededor mientras Jasper hablaba de algo relacionado con Emmet trayéndonos gasolina a eso de las seis de la tarde y solamente eran las dos.

Caminé a donde estaba Edward muriéndose porque tendría que dejar su precioso carro en medio de la nada y besé su mejilla.

— ¿Campamento?—pregunté insegura y Alice rió.

—Que más da. Tengo comida—dijo Alice sacando su maleta.

—Yo tengo licor—dijo alegremente Jasper.

—Yo me tengo a mí mismo y a un auto inservible—refunfuñó Edward.

Sonreí porque su mal humor era tierno.

—Yo te tengo a ti.

Y estoy segura de que fue la cursilería más estúpida del universo porque Jasper hizo una mueca y Alice no paraba de dar grititos emocionados pero Edward me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Y yo a ti—me respondió.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Que tal ehhh ???

A que nadie esperó enterarse de que Alice había dormido con Jake (:

Y lo que le hizo Bella a Edward en el ascensor? Genial o que?

Reviews obligatorios (:


	13. Dirigida a ustedes 2

Bien, esto es lo que sucede: Chicas, chicos, etc. Yo se que cuando publiqué "Dime si quieres que te bese" lo pensé como One-shot, pero me gustó tanto escribir sobre Edward y Bella que lo quise continuar, pero la idea no daba para más. Los capítulos que siguieron no iban con el primero y es por eso que he llegado a esta resolución: No lo continuaré más. Pero ahí no queda la cosa, voy a reescribir la continuación como una historia aparte. Se entiende? Creo que la estoy haciendo muy complicada. "Dime si quieres que te bese" será solamente un one-shot. Los capítulos siguientes formarán parte de esta nueva historia que se titulará: "Como cambian mis emociones", algunos capítulos serán cambiados, otros no. Será cuestión de que sigan la historia (: Ojala la lean porque trabajare duro en ella.

Otra cosa: quizás no tenga tiempo para actualizar porque estoy viendo mis exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad, asi que ténganme paciencia. Cualquier cosa prometo revisar mi inbox (:

Les agradezco de antemano todo su apollo (:

PD. El primer capitulo ya está publicado (:


End file.
